


Trick Or Treat 2016

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 26,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: A collection of various (mostly rare) ship prompts written in the spirit of Halloween (aka Ezzy's 2016 trick or treat prompt fills)





	1. IwaKuroYui - TREAT#

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged my followers with this: come trick-or-treat in my inbox requesting ficcies and I’ll either treat you to some fluff or humor or trick you with a horribly twisted/sad AU
> 
> many AUs are unrelated (but I'll be sure to let you know the ones that are in the same au)
> 
> also for each prompt I will attempt have ratings/warnings when they apply listed in the beginning notes. Please be sure to check them out. forgive me if i miss some since I did write 75 of these in about 3 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grand-inquisitor-of-feels asked: shit. i'm scared to do this, but i'm gonna do it anyways. iwakuroyui, trick or treat.
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with # in the chapter title)

Yui tried not to laugh when Kuroo shuffled out of the bathroom, really she did.  But the pout on his face was priceless - even more hilarious than his outfit to be honest - and she couldn’t help the giggle that slipped through her lips.

“How is this even a costume,” Kuroo hissed as he tugged at the skirt and then the fluttery top.  “I don’t feel like it’s covering anything it should and I don’t even have boobs.  How is this even a pirate costume?”

The black and red ruffled skirt barely covered his butt, mostly because it was made for a curvier figure so he had just a touch more room, and the ruffles of the low cut top showed off Kuroo’s lack of cleavage - but it did show off his chest rather well and Yui giggled again when Kuroo bent forward to adjust the red ribbon ties on his black knee high boots and she got a perfect view of his nipples.  He tugged at the elastic around his elbow for his red half sleeves of his almost non-existent shirt and sighed in frustration.

“Don’t forget the hat,” Yui giggled and waved his black hat with it’s fancy red and black lacy ribbons and feathers towards him.

“Can I take all my words back and dress up in a normal outfit?”

“On behalf of all the women in the world who go through this every year: no.”

The bedroom door opened and Yui squealed when Iwaizumi walked out.

“I am an actual police officer,” Iwaizumi stated, crossing his arms and unintentionally making his crop top ride up even higher.  “This is not even close to right at all.”  The dark blue top was cut in a deep vee, accentuated by the whopping two or so inches of zipper between his chest and the bottom of the crop top, and the long sleeves hugged his arms like it was painted on him.  “I am pretty sure my parts are never going to recover from this.”  The tiny booty shorts definitely showed off Iwaizumi’s assets - and the fact that he wasn’t wearing underwear - and cheap looking hand cuffs hung from his belt loop.  He also had a pair of knee high leather boots and Yui whistled appreciatively when he bent down to buckle them tight.

She handed him a silvery plastic baton and a cheap pair of aviators.

Then she stood up and adjusted her golden crown and the golden cuffs on her wrists so the stars were in the right direction, her red cape fluttered around just past her hips when she spun on her heel and planted her fists against her hips, feet shoulder width apart.

“Come my Sexy Pirate and Sexy Police Officer.  This Wonder Woman is ready for Suga’s Halloween Bash.”

“I regret everything,” Kuroo mumbled when the cool breeze outside rustled his skirt.

Iwaizumi rubbed at his bare abs and sighed.  “Same.”


	2. LevKenHina - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> punchserver asked: trick or treat!!! ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง you wanted poly or rare ships?? how about a rare poly ship: levkenhina
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * in the chapter title)
> 
> mentions of undead characters (aka implied character death of sorts)

For someone with a smile like sunshine and eyes like summertime Hinata Shouyou was a frighteningly adept Necromancer.   He was born to do it; it was in his bones, in his soul.  His fingers flew over dusty texts and ancient spells fell from his lips clear and smooth like water.  There was something in it that he just clicked with.  A vein of power or a spark of magic that just set something right in his body and unlocked abilities and complex spells that just seemed to lay themselves bare for him to absorb.

Lev shuffled and shambled and creaked his way to the edge of Shouyou’s porch and watched from the shadows as Shouyou flitted here and there, gathering stones and bones from the packed dirt that would bury intruders without a moment’s hesitation and plucking various leaves and petals from tragically beautiful thorned and vining plants that would just as soon drain your blood and string you up as they would let you take from them what they didn’t wish to give.  Shouyou had a way with things, though, and he plucked and trimmed and strolled through his garden without fear of a single pinprick or stumble.

“Lev!”  Shouyou shouted excitedly when he spotted him.  “You’re finally up!”

Lev’s almost too long limbs flailed when Shouyou threw himself against Lev’s chest and it took a moment to remember how to fold them around Shouyou and hug that brilliant bright Necromancer tightly.

“It took so long this time,” Shouyou said when they finally wandered into the house, “I was afraid I did something wrong.” Lev’s cool fingers carded through Shouyou’s hair and, to Lev, it was like running your hand along a sun warmed blanket: safety and security and warmth.

“You do that spell every time he does something dumb and gets himself dismembered and dead,” Kenma’s said from down a darkened hallway and even as unalive as he was the disembodied voice made Lev’s skin crawl.  “I’m pretty sure you could do it in your sleep by now.”

“Kenma,” Shouyou scolded, “don’t be so mean just cause you were worried.”

Kenma slunk out of the dark hallway and flopped against Lev’s side, barely reacting when Lev yelped in surprise and nearly knocked him onto the floor.

“Be more careful you big dumbdumb,” Kenma said quietly when Shouyou headed off to jar up and store what he had collected from the garden.  “Even if we can put you back together it’s not exactly a fun time for everyone involved.”


	3. OiBoKuro - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> montystilinski asked: trick or treat oibokuro?

“Why,” Oikawa asked, voice dropping and dancing along the single word, stretching it out like melting caramel, “is everything so… sparkly?  Does every holiday come in weird colors and glitter form nowadays?”

Kuroo twisted a glittery purple leaf in circles and shrugged.

“Does it really matter?  There’s candy and booze at the parties and Bo is more excited than a puppy with a new unchewed tennis ball.”  They leaned against each other with a content sigh and watched Bokuto hurry through the apartment, decorations hanging from his arms and sparkling in the light.  “Plus if you really wanna do for real spooky then just head over to Akaashi and Ennoshita’s place.  I’m pretty sure they actually borrowed Azumane’s corn snakes as picture props last year.  And that ‘spellbook’ Ennoshita has may or may not actually be made out of human flesh.  I really couldn’t tell.”

Bokuto scurried past with another armload of decorations and Oikawa unwrapped a candy apple sucker and popped it into his mouth.

“If I agree to the ‘sexy’ version of whatever costume you pick this year does that mean you’ll sit with him when he makes himself sick on candy and gets an upset stomach,” Oikawa asked.

Kuroo considered it as they watched Bokuto string up orange lights around the kitchen and laugh at a giant fake sparkly spider he pulled out of bundle of decorations.

“Do I get to keep a picture of you in the costume as a wallpaper until Christmas?”

“Sure.”

“Then it’s a deal.”

 

A few minutes later Bokuto threw a very realistic spider at them with a giggle and Oikawa did not squeal in surprise at it, no matter what Kuroo said.  Though he may have elbowed Kuroo in the gut and nearly gave him a black eye in his haste to leave the room.


	4. YakuNoya - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa---issei asked: trick or treat noya/yaku and i s2g ezzy dont go breakin my heart
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * in the chapter title)
> 
> mentions of blood, body parts usually left inside of bodies, swearing

“This is the seventh time you’ve summoned me this - holy shit what the hell are you doing?”

Yuu glanced over at the screeching demon and grinned.

“Halloween decorations.”

“I don’t… do I wanna…”  Yaku peered closer, wings twitching in the dusty light of Yuu’s makeshift lab, and shuddered.  “Are those real brains on the table?”

Yuu’s grin grew as sharp as the knife he was using to cut into the pumpkin on the table.

“Maybe.”

Yaku shook his head.  “I don’t actually want to know. Just… What have you summoned me for this time?”

“I need the blood of an enemy and the scale from a demon’s wing.”

“No.”

Yuu waved the knife in his hand towards Yaku’s feet and then went back to his carving.

“I think you’ll find the answer is yes.”  Yaku’s eyes widened when he looked down and saw the binding and compliance spells weaved into the basic summons.  He couldn’t believe that Yuu would do something so disgusting and underhanded.  He growled and twitched, claws coming out as he paced the edge of the summoning circle.  “Chill,” Yuu said without looking up from his pumpkin.  “I just used it so I could get a scale and you could have an excuse for giving me one.  I’m not a complete asshole.  And before you ask, I got em from Hinata so it’s not like they’re just floating around out there for the taking.”

Yaku paced and growled and twitched and scraped at the stone around his feet while Yuu carved away like he didn’t have a care in the world.  Like he didn’t have one very pissed off middle tier demon bound in a tiny circle just a few feet away.  Finally Yuu finished his pumpkin and nodded to himself before setting it on the table and filling it with something that glowed and let off a smell that made Yaku’s sensitive demon nose crinkle in disgust.

Then he stood and stepped up to the circle, calm as you please, knife glinting dangerously in the dusty afternoon light as he brought the blade up to tap lightly at Yaku’s shoulder.

“Now,” he said warmly, voice dripping like candle wax and leaving cool trails down Yaku’s spine, “about that scale.”


	5. TsukkiYachi - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notsuchasecret asked: trick or treat, tsukkiyachi!

Skin ripped, muscles tore, sinew twisted, bones crunched and cracked under the star dappled sky and Yachi laughed.

High and hysterical and wild.

If Kei wasn’t in so much pain he would be shuddering at the sound.  At the almost hyena-like laughter shattering the otherwise still night air.  He was shuddering, but it had nothing to do with Yachi’s voice piercing the sky and everything to do with the way his body was trying to turn itself inside out and then back again.

Yachi’s voice crept inside him, dug into his veins, and left nothing but sand and grit and crushed glass where his blood had once flowed.  Her words scraped him out, carved him up until he could barely remember who he used to be, who he was born as, who he grew up as, who he was before the sun fell out of the sky and the stars blinked into life like the fireflies he was named for.

She dug her claws into his soul and wrenched him inside out.

He can’t remember if he’s supposed to be upset by that.

He’s broken.  Mismatched pieces of things from the past magicked together into something new.  Something different.  Something with claws and fangs.  Something that twists and rends and shines wetly in the shadows between moonbeams.  Something that chills and crawls and watches with bright eyes.  Something that takes and takes and doesn’t forgive.

She calls to him, sends him forth with reckless abandon, yet exacts their revenge with cold calculating precision.

He isn’t what he used to be.  But… neither is she.

And there’s no help - no heaven or hell or saint or devil to pray to - for those that made them this way.


	6. UshiHina - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliza-leblanc asked: trick or treat, ushihina? thank you so much!

There was nothing quite like curling up in a warm blanket on a cool autumn night.  Unless it was curling up with Hinata warm against his side, grinning that brilliant grin of his, with a bowl of candy and popcorn balanced precariously between them and a very low budget scary movie playing on tv.  The commercials were more entertaining than the movie was, something that even Hinata agreed with him on this time around, but neither of them bothered to change the channel.

It was nice like this.  They were both always moving, always looking ahead, always charging forward that they sometimes forgot to just… stop and enjoy being with each other.

Hinata leaned his head back and held a piece of caramel corn to Wakatoshi’s lips and he parted them for the sweet treat; the caramel corn was almost as sweet as Hinata’s enjoyment of the moment.  Wakatoshi smiled and dug out a piece of chocolate from the bowl to return the gesture.  Hinata delicately nibbled the candy from his fingers and then slumped against him with a content hum as the commercial break ended and the jittery camera shots started back up.

“That is completely illogical,” Wakatoshi announced when the group in the movie went back inside the haunted house yet again, despite having already lost three members of their group to the supposed evil forces.  Wakatoshi personally suspected foul play in the form of an axe murderer as opposed to a demon.  “Their friends are dead.  Why go back in?”

“To confront the evil and emerge victorious.  Or something.”  Hinata popped another chocolate into his mouth and tucked his head under Wakatoshi’s chin.  “I dunno.”

Wakatoshi still thought it was ridiculous.  But it was a low budget made for tv movie and he had Hinata curled against him running his hand aimlessly up and down his arm and it was warm and comfortable in Hinata’s apartment so, really, he figured it didn’t matter how ridiculous the movie was in the end.


	7. OiBoKuro - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bella-chrono asked: trick or treat, bokuoikuroo

“These are for the kids,” Bokuto chides as he lightly swats Oikawa’s hand away from the bags set out on the table.

“I’m a kid,” Oikawa retorts with a pout but drops into the chair next to Bokuto without trying to grab another handful of candy.

“If you want some candy help me make up these goodie bags and then we can share whatever is left.”

Tetsurou watches fondly as the other two bicker playfully while filling the little orange and black and purple cellophane bags with candies and suckers stickers and other tiny things and tying them up with bright ribbons.  Each bag gets a little tag with one of Bokuto’s kid’s names on it - carefully crafted with luck and good cheer and playfulness thanks to Tetsurou’s gifted inkwork - and the look of pride on Bokuto and Oikawa’s faces when they finally tie up the last one makes Tetsurou’s heart beat a little wildly.

They helped with this.  They helped put that proud shine on the others’ face.  It was totally worth every drop of ink and moment of cramped fingers and scrap of parchment put into it.

“Tetsu,” Bokuto calls out without looking up when he hears the telltale creak of the hallway floor under Tetsurou’s shifting weight.  “Come look!”

Tetsurou steps into the light of the kitchen.  They look amazing: precious shining gems of perfection just within reach.  The little goodie bags don’t look bad either.

Oikawa is eyeing the few pieces of candy left on the table and Bokuto laughs when he notices.  Then he picks them up and tosses them at Oikawa.

“Go ahead.”

Oikawa’s eyes light up and he catches them easily, instantly pulling one open and popping it into his mouth.

Tetsurou has an entire extra bag but they plan on saving them for later when Oikawa and Bokuto both inevitably start complaining about wanting candy and having none left despite Halloween being a week away still.  Tetsurou likes being the hero in the relationship even if it’s because of something as simple as the crinkle of a piece of candy being pressed into an unsuspecting palm.


	8. YakuDai - TRICK+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yurika-schiffer asked: trick or treat! and yaku/daichi ✨
> 
> this is another linked au (this one marked with + in the chapter title)

Morisuke is always a little in awe - and a little irritated - by just how well apocalyptic lighting looks on Daichi.  Like, come on, the world is ending and there are things out there that want to viciously murder them all but here Daichi is, looking like a goddamn model with that goddamn jaw of his all strong and solid in the creepy as hell yellow-green light bathing everything that Yaku can see.  There’s a smudge of _something_  on Daichi’s cheek and it’s like it was put there by a professional makeup artist because it does nothing to take away from Daichi’s unfairly good looks and does everything to make Morisuke just that much more _aware_  of said good looks and Morisuke kind of wants to bury himself in the potentially radioactive dusty weeds out back of the old gym every time Daichi so much and looks fondly at someone because fuck.

Morisuke grumbles and gripes and growls to himself as he nudges a pile of deteriorated cardboard out of the way and laments the moment that Kuroo - kind wise powerful epic pain in his ass Kuroo - decided they should look for, and then join up with, the former Karasuno team.

“Safety in numbers,” he mutters in frustration.  “You’ll be glad when we find them they’ll surely have someone from their team who can help with the medical situations.”  All of Kuroo’s words to him, all of his encouragement, just makes Morisuke that much more frustrated.

Because one: Kuroo was right and Karasuno did have a medical person with them; and two: it was Sawamura goddamn Daichi himself and Morisuke was in pain.  Because with everything they’ve gone through, the blood they’ve wiped from themselves, the shit they’ve survived, Morisuke just had to go and get a crush on the person he’s working with nearly every day for hours on end.

Something rattles the chain link fence on the other side of the lot from him and Morisuke’s blood run colds when he hears Daichi hiss in pain and surprise.


	9. IwaOiSuga - TREAT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat, iwaoisuga?
> 
> this is part of a linked au (all marked with an * in the chapter title)

Suga hummed softly, his voice floating from his corner of the greenhouse and filling the space with warmth and good cheer as he worked.  Oikawa was working in the opposite corner, murmuring soft dark words to counter Suga’s cheer - which was easier said than done most days since Oikawa often got distracted by the sunset tone of Suga’s voice.  The doors swung open with a gust of wind and they both shivered when it reached out for them before Iwaizumi got the doors kicked shut, a bag of soil on each shoulder.

“For you,” he said as he carefully set a bag at Suga’s side, waiting for Suga to turn and put a hand on it to keep it from tipping over before he headed towards  where Oikawa was kneeling in the dirt.

“Here ya go.”  He dropped the second bag of soil on Oikawa’s foot.

“Why are you always so mean to me?”  Oikawa shook his bangs from his eyes and frowned up at Iwaizumi.  “Yet so sweet to him?”

Iwaizumi glanced at the opposite corner where Suga was now watching them from and shrugged.

“Cause he doesn’t need soil that I have to dig into the deepest darkest wettest corner of the shed for.”  Iwaizumi smiled down at Oikawa and ran his dusty hand through Oikawa’s hair.

“And if he’s not nice he might find a giant spider in his underwear.  Again.”  Suga smiled sweetly at them and then returned to his gardening.  Oikawa glared halfheartedly at the back of Suga’s head for a minute before digging his hands into the soil near his knees.  

Iwaizumi stood patiently behind him until Oikawa dug up a handful of roots and inspected them.  He gave a few to Iwaizumi - who put them into a nearby jar and set the jar carefully in a crate near his feet - and buried a few others again with a handful of new soil.

They continued working quietly - Suga’s humming and Oikawa’s murmuring creating a haunting background melody as Iwaizumi moved between the two of them as needed - and before long they completed their gardening for the day and each of them hauled back a crate or bag of materials to the house.

 

“Fine harvest of spiders this year,” Suga said softly as he corked yet another bottle and handed it to Iwaizumi to label.  “Be sure to leave one of those and one of Oikawa’s bottles from the top shelf aside for Noya please.”

“I am never sure if I want to know what he’s up to.”  Iwaizumi grabbed a bottle from the top shelf and put both bottles into a paper bag, scribbling Nishinoya’s name on them and stepping away for a moment to leave them on the kitchen counter.

Suga pressed a quick kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek in thanks.  “Probably safer not to know the exact details with Noya.”


	10. OujiTana - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightshade002 asked: trick or treat oujitana?
> 
> mentions of blood

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

Ryuu slowly turned his head, grin shining in the moonlight.

“Nope,” he said.

Oujiyama stared back at him, hair rustling like feathers in the soft breeze, and frowned.

“Then why are we doing this?”

“Scared?”  Ryuu teased.  Then he turned back to the book spread open on his lap and focused on the neatly printed text while he waited for Oujiyama to finish arranging the candles on the floor.

“Uncomfortable,” Oujiyama finally replied, each syllable dropping gracefully into the cool night.  He was biting the corner of his lip almost hard enough to draw blood and Ryuu thought that just getting to see Oujiyama this unsettled was worth all the effort that he had already put into this night, this spell.

But it wasn’t over yet.

Because at the end of the day Ryuu was a dragon and these little morsels of discomfort weren’t enough of a scrap to bother hoarding.  They were barely a drop in a lake and he was very, very thirsty.

He gestured.  Oujiyama lit the candles.  They watched the flames dance and flicker in the breeze.

Oujiyama sat next to him.  Ryuu slid the book into the gap between their knees.

Oujiyama swallowed thickly and bit down on his lip again.  A red drop bloomed on the surface.

Ryuu licked his lips.


	11. KuroKenHina - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keimaxwell asked: trick or treat: kurokenhina? 9v9
> 
> this is part of a linked au (all marked with an * in the chapter title)

Kuroo slunk out of the inky shadows, all liquid lines and feline grace, and watched as Hinata leaned over Kenma’s shoulder to eye the open spellbook in his lap with curiosity.  It was something Kenma hated from most people but with Hinata he simply glanced up and then shifted to the side so Hinata could read better.

Part of Kuroo wanted to scowl and hiss and sink his claws into Hinata for being able to slide in under Kenma’s radar like that and make himself at home in Kenma’s space so easily; there were still days Kenma avoided Kuroo like a plague and he’d known Kenma for centuries.

But all the little Necromancer had to do was smile at Kenma and Kenma tilted his head like a curious kitten eyeing fresh snow for the first time and slowly allowed Hinata to do whatever he wanted.

He could see the appeal, more or less.  Hinata was the kindest, sunniest, sweetest Necromancer that Kuroo could ever remember coming across.  He never once tried to pluck a hair or whisker or claw from Kuroo and despite somehow having Kenma slightly enamored with him he never once seemed to do anything devious.

Which didn’t mean Kuroo trusted him.  Oh no.  He’d been around long enough to know that eventually they always slip.  Humans were such fickle things after all.

Instead he watched Hinata, crept along the shadows of the house he and Kenma and Lev shared, inspected the bottles and jars and envelopes he kept up on dusty shelves, curled up in Hinata’s lap and let him scratch between Kuroo’s ears…

Kenma gave him a knowing look from the candlelit corner of Hinata’s study.  Which he dutifully ignored so that he could roll onto his back and study the veins of Hinata’s wrists carefully, ready to sink his claws in if Hinata should prove unworthy of his and Kenma’s attention.

The Necromancer curled forward and pressed his lips to Kuroo’s skull, words flowing into his ears and warming his skin like he was sunbathing, and, with eyes wide and unblinking, Kuroo finally realized just what kind of spell Hinata had them all under.


	12. KuroDaiSuga - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat and kurodaisuga?
> 
> mentions of fire

A single pinprick of cold light slices through the darkness and Daichi flinches away from it, curling in on himself, willing that cursed beam to vanish and leave him be.  It shifts, flickers, blinks out for a moment and then comes back twice as strong, a cold beam searching him out.

It is not his lights.

His lights aren’t that harsh.  His lights aren’t that bright.

His light is a soot blackened shadow sliding over the iridescent blackness surrounding him.  His light is ashes fluttering against the darkness.  His light drapes gently around his shoulders, settles firm against his knees.

His lights are warm.

Ashes smear against his cheek and soot stained fingers trail across his chest.

 

Suga laughs, breathless, in his ear and coals burn under his skin.

Kuroo laughs, wicked, against his throat and Daichi does what he does best: he burns.

 

He crackles, snaps, pops, burns in the darkness and his lights drag him under and dance against his skin. 

He curls into himself, his lights against his skin like a charcoal gauze, a bandage against the inky oily darkness.


	13. AkaSuga - TREAT#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat! akaashi/suga?
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with # in the chapter title)

There will never be anything quite as sweet as the shine of gloss on Akaashi’s lip early in the morning.  Not candy or chocolate or little cakes with puffy frosting.  Not the sweet laughter of a gleeful child.  Not the comforting purr of a kitten curled in your hands.

Nothing.

Koushi hates it a little.  He loves it so much more.  Loves watching Akaashi pull his bottom lip between his teeth and scrape away at the gloss, leaving stripes of puffy skin bare to the world as he worries away at whatever is spread in front of him.

“Now now,” Koushi scolds as he gently taps Akaashi’s chin and then grasps it lightly to pull his lip from between his teeth.  “We can’t have you messing up your makeup before my Halloween Bash even starts, can we?”

Akaashi gives him a deliberately blank stare, a look he can’t believe he once thought was cold and impossible to read, and Koushi has just a moment to try to take a step back before Akaashi suddenly wraps his arm around Koushi’s waist and topples them both onto the bedroom floor.

“You know there was a bed right there,” Koushi shivers as Akaashi smears his makeup across Koushi’s bare stomach - quite intentionally at that - and slides his cold hands against Koushi’s cheek.

“You’re not nice enough to tackle onto a bed.  The floor is as hard and cold as your soul.”

Koushi laughs and tugs at the tangles in Akaashi’s hair.

“One: harsh.  Two: I love you too.  Three: you realize this just means you have to sit through me doing the makeup.  Again.  For the third time today.”

 

(Akaashi totally knew that.  There was very little he liked more than watching Suga apply makeup to people and getting a front row seat?  Well it was worth being an idiot for a day.)


	14. UshiKuro - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat ushikuro?

Wakatoshi stares down at the struggling man: a meal caught in a spider’s web, struggling, struggling, struggling to break free and only succeeding in tangling himself further into the chaos.  He could free the man easily enough, one sharp tug from Wakatoshi, one strong application of his will, would be more than enough to send the man sprawling free.

Any other day he might have.  Might have let the little treat scamper free without so much as a scratch on his pretty skin or a strand of his impossibly messy hair out of place.

But today Wakatoshi is hungry and he knows that Kuroo Tetsurou will make a fine meal.

So, instead, he twists his will, winds the tangling brambles even tighter around flexing calves and straining biceps, and drags Kuroo in.


	15. NoyaTeru - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa---issei asked: trick or treat noyateru :D
> 
> mentions of fire

Fire licks at his fingers, singes the hair from the back of his knuckles, sends a shiver down his spine.

It’s the biggest thrill his still beating heart has had in a long long time.

Terushima cracks a smile at him, wavering in the heat, and Yuu willingly falls into the abyss.

It’s no less hot in the darkness.  He can still feel the eager flames jumping around him, ready to burn, ready to consume.  Can feel Terushima’s will crackling around him, snapping against his skin, pricking awareness seeping into Yuu’s very soul.

It’s different when he lets Terushima in.  When he lets Terushima take over and slide into Yuu’s skin like a well tailored suit.

“Somehow,” Terushima’s voice caresses Yuu’s being, calls to his blood, makes him dizzy with need and power and control, “somehow I knew you’d be the one.”

Yuu’s lips turn up into a cracked smile and the flames take him.


	16. BokuOi - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat with bokuoi maybe?

It’s not a picture perfect fall day.  But it is definitely fall.

The wind whips at them and makes Oikawa huddle deeper into his light scarf and bunch his shoulders towards his ears.  Bokuto is less bothered by the cold and laughs as a gust of wind throws a handful of leaves into his face and he brushes them from the shoulders of his vest and Oikawa is more than a little envious of the fact his boyfriend is perfectly content out here in just a fleece vest and a thin long sleeved shirt.

Grey clouds hang thick and heavy in the sky and Oikawa shivers against another gust of damp fall air.

He’s about to say something scathing and pithy and brilliant about the weather today and how they’re out in the middle of a field instead of just at a store… but then Bokuto grabs his hand and tangles their fingers together and turns so Oikawa can see his shining smile and all of the words dry up on Oikawa’s tongue.

Their shoes - and a little bit of Oikawa’s jeans - are muddy by the time they shuffle back through their apartment door and Oikawa is pretty sure his hair will never lay the way it’s supposed to again thanks to the wind and the leaves and he’s sniffling enough from the cold that even Bokuto is looking at him in concern.  But it was worth it to have seen Bokuto’s face light up so much, to hear his laughter dancing with the wind, to have a couple dozen pics and videos on their phones of them being utter dorks in a pumpkin patch - the best one being when Oikawa had captured the exact moment a fearless squirrel leapt out from behind a pile of pumpkins straight at Bokuto’s face.

“See,” Bokuto says as he curls up against Oikawa’s side on the couch, their choice pumpkins sitting on the floor next to the tv, “told you a real pumpkin patch would be so much cooler than just going to a boring old store.”

“You were right.”   Oikawa runs his finger along the scratch on Bokuto’s cheek from the warrior squirrel.  “I wouldn’t have traded today for anything.”


	17. AkaKuro - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xhelloxbeautifullx asked: trick or treat: kuroo x akaashi ?

“Come on,” Kuroo purred.  “We would be like Romeo and Juliet.”

Akaashi barely glanced at him.  “Well technically you’re already dead so that’s a start.”

“I was going more for the whole star crossed lovers part.”

“And here I thought maybe you were planning on ending the week with half a dozen accidental deaths.”

“All business with you, eh Akaashi?”  Kuroo held out the crate, bottles clinking softly as he shook it gently.  “Don’t worry, no accidental deaths will come from them.  We promise.”  Akaashi reached for the crate and Kuroo pulled it back, tsking softly.  “Now now.  Aren’t you going to invite me in so we can do business?”

Akaashi’s hands dropped to his sides and his fingers twitched once, twice, and then settled.  Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly as he felt the holding hex slip into place.

“Now, Kuroo.  I could just take the crate, leave you here to deal with the sunrise in two hours, and be done with this whole thing.”  Akaashi leaned in close enough that Kuroo could practically taste the scent of dust and magic lingering on Akaashi’s skin and chuckled softly in Kuroo’s ear.  “I know it won’t crisp you into a blackened husk in moments - modern stories are so _fake_  after all - but I also know that you will, however, fry like a lobster.”  Akaashi settled back on his heels, squarely in his doorway, and smiled.

Kuroo did not panic.  He had been in the sun before and as much as it royally sucked he had survived.  He may have felt an inkling of fear trickle down his spine when he realized that Akaashi would leave the holding hex on and Kuroo would literally be stuck there until Akaashi deemed him punished enough - and with Akaashi that could mean sometime next week.

“Damn,” Kuroo muttered.

Akaashi grinned and had Kuroo had pumping blood left in his body it would have chilled at the sight.

“If you agree to play nice I’ll let you in we can conduct our business as planned.”  

When Kuroo agreed Akaashi’s fingers twitched again and the hex released.  

“Come in, Kuroo,” Akaashi said calmly before turning on his heel and heading back inside.  “We can talk about being star crossed lovers later.”  His voice floated down the darkened hallway and pulled Kuroo inside.


	18. IwaAsa - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hey, i'd like to ask if you're still doing that trick or treat thing :'D if yes, could you maybe do iwaasa for it? thank you either way and have a nice day
> 
> warnings for Iwa's biceps :P

“Are you sure you didn’t do something to this jar?  Cause I swear it wasn’t this hard to open last time.”  Iwaizumi glared down at the jar like the fact it wouldn’t open personally offended him.  It probably did.

Asahi shrugged.

“All I did was try to open it myself and couldn’t.  So I asked you.”

Asahi didn’t stare at the way Iwaizumi’s muscles bunch and flex as he tries to unscrew the jar lid again.  Okay yes he did.  But no one could blame him when his boyfriend wore sleeveless tees around the house even in the middle of October.  And he wore them very well if you were to ask Asahi.

Iwaizumi tried again and then turned that glare from the jar to Asahi.

“Asahi,” he said calmly, “did you glue the lid on the jar?”

Asahi scoffed.  “Why would I do that?”

“Asahi.”  Iwaizumi was apparently not convinced.

“Hajime,” Asahi almost purred back at him.  “Can you get the lid or not?  I was really hoping on finishing these treat bags up before the others got here.”

Iwaizumi held his gaze, unflinching, and cracked the jar down on the corner of the counter, breaking the lid off from the jar and filling the kitchen with the sound of shattering glass.

“There it’s open.  Don’t hurt yourself on the broken glass, Sweetheart,” he added with a sweet smile.  “I’ll get the broom and dustpan.”

Asahi was… conflicted on how to feel about that little show.


	19. KuroEnno - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meowable-chan asked: trick or treat - kuroenno *prays for treat prays for treat prays for treat*

“Kuroo.”  Ennoshita’s voice is calm and collected and cool.

It makes Tetsurou’s arm hairs stand up.

“Yes?”  He replies cautiously.  Ennoshita is like a landmine sometimes.  You never knew he was going to explode until you already had your foot right in the middle of things.  Tetsurou likes all of his parts attached right where they’re supposed to be thank you very much.

“Those are my socks.”

That was not where Tetsurou had expected the conversation to turn and he looks down at the orange and black and purple striped Halloween socks on his feet.

“Pretty sure they’re mine.”

“No.  Yours don’t have purple stripes on them.”

“Huh.”  Tetsurou stares down at the socks he’s wearing.  “Really?”

“Yes.”  That cool tone makes Tetsurou shiver even as he grins at Ennoshita.  “Really.”

“Well they’re on my feet,” he says and wiggles his toes, “so I guess they’re mine for today.”

“Is that how it’s going to be?”

There’s a challenge there and Tetsurou is smart enough to know that he really shouldn’t do it.  But it’s so much fun.

“Yep.  That’s how it’s gonna be.”


	20. KenHina - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat: kenhina
> 
> this is part of a linked au (all part of this au have an * in the chapter title)

One of the best things to have ever happened to Shouyou was Kenma appearing in his life.

Granted the actual appearance part still gave him shivers and tried to twist his dreams into nightmares from time to time.

It had been, at the time, a spell gone terribly, horribly wrong and Shouyou was pretty sure he was going to wind up as one of those Necromancers you always heard stories about.  The ones who dug a little too deep, who dipped their cups a little too far, and choked on their own confidence, sucked into a fiery death never to be heard from again.

Only there was no fire.

Just liquid blackness seeping into the cracks in his floorboards, staining the worn wood and inching towards his bare toes.  Whispers seemed to be calling out to him from that blackness and despite nearly everything in his body telling him to run Shouyou had crouched down, spread his fingers out, and placed his palm against the spreading blackness.

Fingers reached up and fit themselves between his own, grey and cold and oozing, and a shiver wracked his body a moment before he was yanked down and into the darkness.

When he finally drug himself out of that pit - arms straining to pull himself up onto his familiar floor, stained in grimy pieces of things he was already trying to forget about, bleeding from a cut above his eye - he wasn’t alone.


	21. KyouMatsuHana - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trash--universe asked: trick or treat - kyoumatsuhana

“One joke.  One damn dog joke.  One hint of a ‘woof’ or growl and I am going home.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa glanced at each other.

Kyoutani had let the kids at the Halloween festival pick out his face paint design - and Matsukawa is still kind of surprised at how well Kyoutani handles kids to be honest - and, well, he was adorable with a black nose and white and brown puppy dog patches around his eyes and on his cheek.

Hanamaki opened his mouth and Kyoutani jabbed a finger at him.

“No.”

Matsukawa took a breath like he was about to say something and Kyoutani did the same thing to him.

“I said no.”  Kyoutani crossed his arms across his chest and glared at them both.  “Not a word.”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes and grabbed Kyoutani’s wrist, tugging him towards a booth that had fried maple leaves and other fall snacks that he had been waiting eagerly for all year long.  Matsukawa grinned when Kyoutani made a surprised noise and reached out to snag Matsukawa’s shirt sleeve and pull him along.

“You look adorable,” Matsukawa whispered in Kyoutani’s ear while they waited for Hanamaki to pay for his snacks.

“I regret everything about this relationship,” Kyoutani muttered back, lying through his teeth as he tangled his fingers with Matsukawa’s.

“You two are so cute,” Hanamaki cooed when he came back to the tree they were leaning against waiting for him.  “I want in on this action.”

Kyoutani will never admit just how much he enjoyed sitting on the cool ground under the tree with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, all three of them close enough to hold the other two’s hands.  (He doesn’t have to admit it.  They know anyway.)


	22. BokuKenHina - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa---issei asked: trick or treat owl/cat/crow bokukenhina

“Kenma the leaves are talking again.”

Kenma hums to show he’s listening and switches so he’s squeezing the phone between his left shoulder and ear.  He should probably apologize for being on the phone while he’s checking out at the store or something like that but Shouyou hates being left alone when he’s sick and they were completely out of cold medicine and soup and, honestly, Kenma cares way more for Shouyou than he does about what the bored looking teenager behind the counter thinks.  Plus he still manages to murmur a mostly polite “thank you” and “you too” when the cashier tells him to have a nice day.

Eye contact?  No.  Smiling?  No.  But he can be minimally polite when needed.  They’ll just have to take what they can get.  He’s sure the cashier has seen much worse people in the course of their day than his frazzled self: hair half falling out of his ponytail, practically swimming in Kou’s too large hoodie, boxes and cans of medicine and soup clunking together in the mesh environmental friendly bag Kou insists they all use as he tiredly shuffles out of the store. 

“Why do they always say such weird things?”

Kenma easily slips around a couple holding hands and picks up his pace a little, eager to be back home.  His morning had been a struggle, having to leave Shouyou home alone.  Work was exhausting on a good day and today had been anything but a good day.  Kou’s team was still out of town for a few more days and their last phone call had been hard and Kenma never would have imagined he’d miss Bokuto Koutarou so damn much when he had to travel.

“I dunno Shouyou,” Kenma murmurs back, dodging a small child toddling past him and giving their caretaker a polite almost smile when they apologized.  “They’re just not very nice leaves I guess.”

“Koutarou wouldn’t take me in the shower with him,” Shouyou sighs out.  “He’s a meanie.”

Kenma smiles at the obvious pout in Shouyou’s voice, even though he’s a little worried that Shouyou’s fever is making him hallucinate Koutarou being home or something, and laughs softly.  “He is.  I’m almost home Shouyou.  I’m going to hang up for a few minutes cause the elevator will cut us off anyway okay?”

“Mmmkay.  Love you, Kenma.”

“I know.  See you soon.”

 

He tugs his hair out of his ponytail and leans heavily into the corner as soon as the elevator doors slide shut.  He’s used up about all of his social interaction points for the entire week it feels like.  And it’s only Tuesday.

“I’m home,” he calls out automatically as he hangs his keys up and kicks off his shoes.  He doesn’t expect a response.  Shouyou probably fell asleep in the couple minutes it took Kenma to walk the last few blocks and take the elevator up and is most likely drooling into the couch pillows.  Which, albeit a kind of gross image, is perfectly fine cause Shouyou needs his rest.

“Welcome home.”  

Kenma freezes for a moment, eyes going wide as the voice registers, and takes a breath so deep his chest hurts.  The smell of Koutarou’s shampoo lingers in the air and Kenma takes the dozen steps from the door to the living room doorway quick enough he almost slides on his socked feet when he stops at the sight of Koutarou sitting on the couch with Shouyou snuggled against him, fast asleep and for the moment drool-less.

“Koutarou,” Kenma breathes out and it’s like someone turned the sunshine on high when Koutarou smiles at him and holds out the arm Shouyou isn’t already attached to.

Kenma fits perfectly against Koutarou’s free side and happily buries his nose against the warm skin of Koutarou’s neck, Koutarou’s arm coming around him to hold him almost impossibly close, bag of soup and medicine forgotten in the doorway.

“I’m home,” Kenma says again, this time whispered against Koutarou’s skin.  Shouyou grumbles something and reaches out for the sleeve of the hoodie Kenma is wearing, somehow knowing Kenma is nearby even asleep.

“Me too,” Koutarou says softly.  “Me too.”


	23. BokuSuga - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa---issei asked: bokusuga trick or treeeeeeeeeeat
> 
> warning for implied character death

Bokuto sits in the damp grass and watches the mist fill the cool air, or maybe it’s just the tears in his eyes making the world turn hazy in the moonlight.  Spellwork in itself is never easy and gathering materials for some of the higher tier stuff he does is often… heavy work.  Sometimes physically.  Sometimes emotionally.  Sometimes both.

There’s always a current in his body though.  This neverending jitter to get up and keep going.  Keep learning, keep brewing, keep casting, keep doing magic.

 

_“I envy you, you know?”  Suga had said one muggy morning, head pillowed on Bokuto’s thigh as Bokuto copied down and made notes about a spell he was working on.  “You have such drive.  You have the chance to do so many things.  Promise you’ll never let anything stop you, okay?  Not even me.”_

It seemed such a silly thing to say at the time.

 

The cold stone at his back slowly warms as it leeches the heat from his body and Bokuto stares at the nothingness around him.  It was always quiet here, even when others were around - the soft crackle of gravel under tires, the whispers of feet over grass, and the muffled sobs were about the only real sounds that ever reached him - but at this time of night, when the darkness was the barest shiver away from slipping towards morning, the silence was crushing.  It’s like he was in a void of nothingness and a tiny part of him, that part that Suga’s words had the most effect on back then, just wants to stay here forever.

There’s a list burning a hole in his pocket though and if he doesn’t get the last thing left on it before sunrise he’ll be stuck for another half a dozen years or so before the conditions are this perfect for it and there’s no guarantee he’ll be around for that.

And he had a promise to keep after all.  This was a spell he had been working on for over half of his life and some of the ingredients hadn’t come easy.

> ~~3 clippings of rose thorns  
>  a single eagle feather~~  
> 2-3 pinches of the ashes of first love soaked in moonlit dew  
>  ~~crushed purple lilacs?~~ **lilies** Bokuto-san lilies  
> a demon’s trust, freely given  
> red candle wax from a spell gone awry

He could have gone for a figurative interpretation.  But he knew the literal version would be the most powerful choice.

Dew soaks into the cuffs of his sweatshirt as he pushes himself onto his knees and finally reaches into the hole he dug hours ago.

 

 

Bokuto wipes at the mud on his knees and takes one last look through the graveyard.  He doesn’t need Akaashi’s sharp eyes to know the exact words carved on the simple pale stone in the back corner:

**Love - Sugawara Koushi - Eternity**


	24. YamaKage - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat for KageYama!!

Once the cracking bones and ripping muscles and twisting sinew rolls into twitching ears and stretching paws and shaggy fur Tobio finally pulls himself out of bed and shuffles to the bedroom doorway, only pausing long enough to run his fingers through Tadashi’s fur before padding through the darkened hallway to the kitchen for a drink.  Tadashi follows after him, bumping his waist with his nose and generally doing his best to trip Tobio up with soft nuzzles and head bumps to his hips and knees.  Tobio manages to keep his footing thanks to his reflexes but it doesn’t faze Tadashi.

He has a goal.  Tobio knows exactly what it is and while he doesn’t oppose the goal at all he really would like to at least wake up and maybe get to the bathroom before he becomes a human pillow.  It’s really hard to get a giant wolf off of him when he needs to pee.  He knows this from experience.

When he’s finally finished he turns and huffs at the sight of Tadashi lingering in the hallway, eagerly waiting for him.

“Fine, fine,” he says.  “Let’s go.”

He opens the back door and grunts when Tadashi intentionally tries to knock him down on his way outside.

Tobio never really “catches up” to Tadashi but he heads to their clearing and waits for Tadashi to come find him when he’s ready to.  His fingers dig into Tadashi’s fur when he does finally show up and he tugs until Tadashi flops into him, knocking them both to the ground, and is perfectly content to spend the rest of the night curled against Tadashi’s side under the stars.


	25. YakuNoya - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat noyaku? :)
> 
> this is part of a linked au (all parts marked with an * in the chapter title)

“You know,” Yaku growled, “if you wanted to see me you could, I dunno, _ask_.”

Yuu’s head snapped up at Yaku’s voice and he blinked sleepily and looked around the room.  Not that Yaku noticed.  He was too busy already ramping himself up into a rant, wings twitching in frustration as he paced the edge of the summoning circle.

“Instead of always doing this summoning crap.  It’s not exactly comfortable for me you know?  I don’t much appreciate my insides being tugged by a fish hook and being yanked around like this.”

Yuu held back a yawn, chest stretching and jaw tightening, and rubbed at his nose.

Yaku refused to be swayed in any way by the almost cuteness of the action.

“I didn’t summon you.”  Yuu squinted out the window and rolled his shoulders.  “I think I’ve been asleep most of the day actually.”

Yaku stopped pacing.

“If you didn’t summon me.  Who did?”

Yuu sprung to his feet when the door creaked open, dagger already in his hand and ready to draw blood.

“I did.”

Yuu’s eyes widened and he took a step back, directly into the summoning circle.

“Morisuke,” he commanded, eyes never leaving the form in the doorway.  The nearly burning arm wrapping around his waist and the familiar heat of Yaku protecting his back were the last things he felt before his insides were tugged with a fish hook and they were both yanked out of Yuu’s room and into flickering darkness.


	26. Samezuka Boys - TRICK!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa---issei asked: samezuka swim team trick or treat (focus on the baby duckling) >:)
> 
> mentions of blood and death
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with !! in the chapter title)

Ai’s eyes flutter shut as his head is pushed to the side, exposing the vulnerable skin of his throat.  He can feel his pulse fluttering wildly, heart starting to pound, and he wonders for a moment what it will be like for all of that to be gone.  For his blushing cheeks to remain cool, for the bruises that fly to the surface of his skin to remain unseen, for the rapid fire beat of his heart to slow, for the blood pumping in his veins to stop.  His lungs and heart seize in a moment of panic at what was about to happen and then Seijuurou’s fingers are pressing against the pulse point in his neck and he relaxes.

This is his choice.

This is what he wants.

Things would be better after this.

 

He doesn’t know 100% what to expect.  Momo and Seijuurou had only done this a few times before and Rin said he honestly didn’t remember much when they turned him.  He told Ai that he remembered Momo’s breath on his neck, a sharp pinch, and then everything was kind of hazy after that.  (Ai still finds it a little hilarious that Momo was the one to turn Rin and not Seijuurou.  Something about a game of Monopoly and a bowl of ice cream being the deciding factor… Ai never quite got all the details and he wasn’t quite sure he ever wanted them.)

 

Seijuurou’s breath is on his throat and Ai can feel his pulse skyrocketing, ready to burst his veins from the pressure.

“You’ve already got most of the team under your spell, Aiichirou,” Seijuurou’s normally jovial voice is quiet and serious, words practically lost against Ai’s throat as his lips graze Ai’s skin.  “This is entirely your choice.  No one will think anything of it, no one will even know, if you say no.”

“I will.”  Ai’s voice doesn’t waver.

His decision is made.

Seijuurou smiles against his throat and holds his sliced palm up to Ai’s lips.  Ai takes a sharp breath when teeth pierce his vein, tastes blood warm on his lips, and forgets everything he’s been afraid of as he falls into darkness - it’s a short fall, really, he’s been in the dark for so long already.

 

Seijuurou watches as Ai’s deep breaths slow, feels the blood coating his teeth and filling his mouth, feels Ai swallow reflexively as blood fills his own mouth, feels Ai’s life slipping away into somewhere that even Seijuurou can’t grasp it from.

“What do you think,” Momo asks when Seijuurou finally pulls away from Ai’s limp form.

“It’s up to Ai now.”  Seijuurou wipes the blood from his mouth.

 

Momo paces the rooms - never straying far from the bed they placed Ai in - temper rising as day falls to night yet again and Ai still doesn’t move.

 

“It’s been three days,” Rin hisses at Seijuurou’s back.  “How long are we supposed to wait?  How long until we know for sure?”

“It could be tomorrow.  It could be another week.  I don’t know, Rin.  This isn’t exactly an exact science.  There’s not exactly studies we can look up on how long the average vampire takes to wake up when they’re turned.  It’s not like my parents left a nice neat little handbook when they-” Seijuurou cuts himself off and closes his eyes.

His fingers crack with how hard he clenches them to keep from lashing out at Rin.  The bond is just ricocheting their emotions and riling them all up with each round it makes and he needs Ai to wake up.   _They_ need Ai.

Ai never understood it before.  But when he wakes up he’ll be able to sense it.  Sense just how important he is to the team, to them.

 

It’s been eight days.  Longer than anyone else Seijuurou has managed to turn and he’s beginning to wonder if he’ll have to bury his friend instead of welcoming him to the family.  But he still hopes.  There’s no decay.  No rotting.  Blood still slowly wells to the surface if Ai’s skin is pricked.

But now Seijuurou is starting to wonder… after eight days will it even be Ai that comes back?  Or will it be something else?  Something colder and more wicked than anything Seijuurou normally handles.

He’s staring blankly when Ai’s fingers twitch against the covers and if his heart still beat it would be leaping into Seijuurou’s throat when he spots Ai’s face scrunching up like he’s waking from a bad dream.  He’s about to call out to the others when Ai lets out a quiet groan.  His eyes flutter open and Seijuurou feels the breath he barely even needs catch in his throat at what he sees in them.


	27. KuroYakuNoya - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat yakuronoya
> 
>  
> 
> this is part of a linked au (all parts marked with an * in the chapter title)

Kuroo paced around their hideout, eyes reflecting the flickering lamplight as he studied the circle, and the two that had tumbled into it from thin air.  Nishinoya was swallowing thickly, trying not to be sick from the travelling spell that Yaku had used, and breathing heavily.  Yaku looked an equal mix of worried, wary, and downright pissed off.  Kuroo was glad the look wasn’t directed at him for once.

“So let me get this straight.”  Kuroo’s voice was rough and he coughed a few times.  It had been a rather long time since he took a human form and his clothes itched and without a tail his balanced sucked and he was generally miserable but it would be much quicker to get the story sorted out if they all spoke the same language.  “They knocked Noya out with some nearly detectionless sleeping spell and then managed to summer Yaku who has an incredibly complex summoning spell and ritual yet they just _let_ you get away?”

“When you say it that way it sounds insulting.”  Yaku turned his glare to Kuroo.

“Yaku.  They managed to knock Noya out, undetected, and then in under four hours or so set up and complete the ritual to summon you.  In a place that wasn’t theirs and had none of their magic lingering in it.  That’s impressive and you’re lucky they let you just teleport away from there.  Best case scenario they didn’t expect Noya to trust you so much that he willingly stepped into your reach.  Worst case scenario they were expecting it and just wanted to see how fast you two reacted.”

A scuffing footstep and cleared throat alerted them all to the presence lingering just outside and Kuroo hissed, already shifting before Noya even scrambled to his feet.

“New worst case scenario,” Noya declared, sliding his knives from his boots.  “They did something to me so they could track us out here when we scrammed.”

“Kuroo.  So good to see you again after so long,” the voice from outside was nearly lost in the air when Yaku growled, deep and rattling, and put himself between the doorway and the other two. He felt the ebb and flow of Noya’s magic coming to life behind him and launched himself at the door with an earth-shattering snarl.

Not this time.  Kuroo may be a pain in the ass but no way in hell or anywhere else was Yaku about to let _them_ take him back.  Never again.  


	28. KurooYachi - TRICK+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: kuroo+yachi, trick or treat!
> 
> this is part of a linked au (all parts marked with a + in the chapter title)
> 
> mentions of blood

If there was one thing that Kuroo had come to know about the end of the world - or at least the end of everything that resembled the world he had lived in until now - it’s that you learned real quick who you could trust with your life.  And that, so far, those he could trust with his life weren’t necessarily ones he would have imagined before.

Not to say the he didn’t think the soft spoken, easily startled manager of Karasuno’s team - former, he reminds himself, former manager, former team, former life - could manage the world now.  It’s just that as easily rattled as he remembered her being before it had been hard to lay that image over the blood spattered face that had peered down at him with steely determination, baseball bat tapping against the ground near his shoulder.  The eerie yellow-green light that seemed to tint the world had given her skin a washed out unhealthy tinge and it took Kuroo far longer than he would like to admit to realize that she wasn’t dead, and neither was he.

Then she had given him a relieved smile and for the first time since the world fell apart he felt something spark inside him.  Some sliver of chance and hope and possibility flickered warily into life under her focused gaze.

“Oh!”  She had exclaimed in recognition.  “It’s you!”

 

Kuroo had insisted they go looking for Karasuno, sure they would have more medical supplies and knowledge, sure they would have numbers to bolster their defenses, sure that it was the right path.

 

He was right.  They had all of that.  But that also meant there were that many more people around to make him twitchy.  That many more to worry about when the sun went down and they weren’t back yet.  That many more to feed and protect and keep patched up.

Every time Yachi comes back with another smear of blood - or something more questionable - on her cheek or arm or knee while she grins at something Tanaka or Yamamoto is saying Kuroo is sure he loses more time off his life, so much so that he should have died years ago now.  Her laughter is wilder than he would have imagined it being, she’s a little wilder than he ever imagined her being, and Kuroo wonders sometimes how much of their former selves any of them have left.


	29. OiNoya - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat oinoya please? :)

“’Let’s go explore the haunted house, Tooru.  It’ll be fun, Tooru.’”  Oikawa scoffed and glared at the dusty walls.  “Yeah.  Right.  Locked in a creepy room with my dead flashlight and who knows how many spiders for company.  Fun.”

He shuddered at the wailing coming through the wall from the room next to his and shifted a little closer to the door.  Yuu would be back soon, he told himself.  Yuu promised to be back.  That he would protect Oikawa.  All Oikawa had to do was wait right here and Yuu would be back in a flash.

The wailing stopped on the other side of the wall and he relaxed for a moment.  Then it started up in the corner of the room he was in and he whimpered softly.

Forget that.  Oikawa was not waiting here like some pasty damsel in distress.  He was _not_ a damsel.  He _was_ in distress.  He was getting the hell out of this room if he had to break down the door and rip his hands to shreds in the process.

By the time he broke out of the room his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and dust, the wailing … thing had practically crawled into his back pocket and was sending waves of shivers up and down his spine, and he had ripped out at least two fingernails.

But the important things were that he was out, the wailing thing was still in the room, and he could hear Yuu’s terrified shouts echoing down the hall.


	30. MatsuHanaIwaOi - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat!! seijou third years? (iwa/oi/hana/matsu)???
> 
> implied character death

_“He’ll be happy the rest of his life,” the witch assures them.  “And then when he dies he’ll pass straight through to the next life.”  
_

_Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa through teary eyes and nods.  They already lost Matsukawa and Hanamaki was drifting away from them day by day.  They couldn’t risk losing him completely._

_“Do you agree to my price?  Three souls in my possession until I see fit to release them for him to have a guaranteed life of happiness?”  
_

_Green eyes glitter in the firelight and watch as Oikawa grips Iwaizumi’s hand hard enough to bruise._

_“Yes,” they say in unison.  
_

_The witch smiles._

 

 

“No,” Oikawa whispered in horror when he spotted the familiar head of pinkish brown hair.  “No.”  He repeated, again and again, denying the reality of what - who - was slowly getting closer and closer.  “Not now.  He shouldn’t be here yet.  We had a deal.”

A hand dropped onto his shoulder and he spun around and buried his face against Matsukawa’s chest, feeling it quivering as Matsukawa tried to contain himself.  Iwaizumi’s fingers clenched at the air, as if they were wrapped around the throat of the witch who gave them the deal and he was seeing the life drain out of those green eyes.

Part of Oikawa wants to laugh.  Nothing had really gone the way they wanted from the moment that witch’s fingers wrapped around their wrists, sealing the deal they had made after Matsukawa was gone.  It really shouldn’t surprise him that Hanamaki was here already.

Most of him wants to shatter into millions of pieces because _this wasn’t supposed to happen._ To any of them.  Not for another couple decades at least and when it someday did they were supposed to be together and happy.

They watched, trembling, as Hanamaki approached them, eyes flickering past where they were waiting, and then passed without stopping.  He walked and walked and walked until he disappeared into the emptiness around them.

No fanfare.  No dramatic music.

Just… gone.


	31. KuroYaku - TREAT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat kuroyaku? ^^;
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * in the chapter title)

Kuroo flops dramatically in Yaku’s warm lap and stares up at him through one half closed eye until Yaku sighs and settles a hand on Kuroo’s head.

“You know,” Yaku says.  “You know yet… nothing?”

Kuroo purrs loudly and nips at Yaku’s fingers when he stops scratching his head.

“They’re gonna come after you.  After all of us.”

Kuroo snuggles deeper into the almost fiery heat of Yaku’s lap and starts kneading his thigh, claws barely sharp enough to prick Yaku’s thick skin.  Yaku briefly debates throwing Kuroo out a window or something.  But only for a moment since the damn bloodsucking cat already has Yaku’s permission to come back inside and stay with him from now to eternity - young Yaku did not always make the smartest decisions and Kuroo has always been a tricky bastard.

“I’m not gonna protect you forever.”

His wings twitch and Kuroo purrs louder, obviously not believing the lie.

“Nishinoya won’t stop summoning me for stuff.  They’re gonna find him and drag him into this too.  It’s not fair to him.”

Kuroo’s claws dig into him and blood wells to the surface around them.

 _When is anything ever fair for us or those involved with us?_   Kuroo’s voice floats into his mind.   _Maybe all this time we’ve just been waiting for a third.  For the human to complete our triangle._

Yaku stares down at Kuroo as his claws retract and he returns to kneading lightly at Yaku’s thigh.

“That’s why you’re so suspicious of the Necromancer isn’t it?  Cause he’s Kenma and Lev’s third.”  Kuroo huffs against Yaku’s hand and jumps from his lap, tail twitching in irritation as he stalks to the window.  “I should have figured.”

Kuroo’s only response is a high pitched bored half yawning yowl before he leaps out the window.


	32. YakuNoya - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapphirablue asked: trick or treat: yakunoya, if you're still doing them?
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * in the chapter title)

“Just shut up,” Yuu growled and hitched Yaku higher up on his back so the demon’s arms fell around his shoulders easily.  “I’m taking you to Daichi’s and that’s the end of it.”

“You are not taking me to some second rate hack of a healer.”

“Please never call Daichi that to his face.  I like you when you’re alive.”

“I’ll be perfectly alive if you just leave me alone.”

Yuu rolled his eyes and kept his grip on Yaku’s thighs.  If Yaku was really as perfectly fine as he tried to convince Yuu of then he wouldn’t even still be slumped against Yuu’s back.  He would have pushed off and flown away the moment Yuu tried to pick him up.

 

Morisuke crinkled his nose in disgust when Nishinoya carried him into Sawamura’s house.  There was that not quite sickeningly sweet smell he remembered from when Nishinoya had been carving his pumpkin all those weeks in the air and it made his stomach churn a little.  Though the blood loss and throbbing ankle and potentially broken wing might have had something to do with that as well.

Nishinoya set him down on the table in the middle of what looked like a study of some kind.  Except there was the waist high table directly under a skylight instead of a normal desk and the bookshelves around the room were not filled with books; they were filled with jars of things that Morisuke recognizes as (mostly) human organs and body parts and his mind once again flashed back to the day Nishinoya had summoned him to cut a scale from his wings.  He still had the scar, and the hole of a missing scale, from that day.

“Huh,” Sawamura said from the doorway, “not every day I get to work on a demon.”  A spine tingling yowl sounded from outside and Sawamura rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, yeah.  Go choke on a hairball Kuroo he’ll be fine.”

“Daichi?”  Morisuke could never remember hearing Nishinoya sound so unsure about anything and he whipped his head around to see Nishinoya swaying near the doorway.  For the first time since the fight he realized that it wasn’t just his own blood staining Nishinoya’s clothes.

Morisuke felt a holding spell sink into place around him just as Nishinoya crumbled to the ground and Sawamura stepped into the room with a curse.


	33. OiSuga - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: oisuga treat or treat :)
> 
> this is part of Ry's IwaSuga TRICK au

Tooru stares at the bowed back, the ashen hair glimmering in the moonlight, the teardrops hitting the cracked floor between dust covered kneecaps, the heaving shoulders.  He hears the body wracking sobs and the raw, not quite deep enough breaths.  He can practically taste the anguish in the air when licks his dry lips.

A decent person would offer comfort.  Support.  They could mourn their loss together.

Hajime used to be fond of playfully accusing his best friend of being a shitty person with a shitty personality.

“That’s plenty of that now,” Tooru doesn’t add a single inflection of comfort or teasing into his voice.  It’s about as void of emotion as the rest of him is on these nights.

He’s still not entirely sure why he treks to Sugawara’s home like this every month.  Why he drags Sugawara to his feet and shoves him out of the ballroom.  Why he forces himself to relive his part in this play over and over and over again.

Why he makes himself relive the last minutes he ever saw his best friend alive time after time.

It’s not out of loyalty to Sugawara.  He knows that for a fact.  It was Sugawara’s foolishness and naivete that led Tooru’s best friend straight to his death.  He had _told_ Iwaizumi, had told them both, that this would lead to the end of their lives.  But they refused to listen.

If anything it was that damn curse that compels him to return month after month, like clockwork, and watch his best friend smile dumbly into Sugawara’s eyes.  The same thing that took Iwaizumi from him is the thing that draws him here.

Sugawara balks at the doorway, throws a panicked and hopeful look over his shoulder past Tooru and into the moonlit ballroom, and Tooru snaps, shoving Sugawara hard enough that he stumbles from the ballroom and into the wall across the hallway.

“Ten months,” he growls out.  “Ten months that I’ve had to watch my best friend make the worst, and final, mistake of his life over and over again.  He’s dead.  Because of you.”

Sugawara turns, back to the wall now, and slowly sinks to the floor, staring up at Tooru with eyes deader than the ones the he sees in his own mirror when he wakes up after these nights.

“Tell me something I don’t already know.”  Sugawara stares up at Tooru with those dead eyes.

And then he laughs.


	34. SouHaru - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa---issei asked: trick or treat swim version! souharu!!

“Nanase is this seriously what you drug me all the way up here for?”  Sousuke looked around the rooftop patio with a grimace.  Everything was obviously long abandoned.  Dirt and dust covering the broken table and the knocked over chair, dead leaves and debris blown into whatever nooks and crannies they could fit, something suspiciously lumpy and not alive looking slumped in a corner.  Sousuke gestured to the main feature.  “An empty pool and a bunch of slimy shit?”

They had pranked each other before over the years.  But this was stranger than normal even for Haruka and himself.  He looked over his shoulder and then slowly turned around, eyes wide.

Haruka was looking up at him, eyes glittering in the dark, but that wasn’t all that unusual - Haruka was a weird, creepy little shit to begin with.  No, what made Sousuke’s blood pump heavily and his fingers go numb and heavy was the grin on his face: rows of razor sharp teeth glinted as the clouds conveniently drifted free of the moon and bathed the rooftop in cold light.

“Welcome home, Sousuke.”  Haruka grinned and Sousuke’s blood ran cold.


	35. RinMomo - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa---issei asked: trick or treeeeeeeeat shark&otter!

Rin buried his bright red face in Momo’s hood and grumbled something unintelligent.

“What was that?”  Momo asked brightly, barely even shifting Rin’s weight when he started down the long set of steps leading to Rin’s apartment complex.  Rin kind of hated him a little right now.

“I said.  You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Having you hold on to me for dear life?”  Momo jostled Rin and he wrapped his arms around Momo’s neck harder as they, seemingly, teetered dangerously.  Then Momo laughed and continued down the steps steadily.  “In all seriousness I do like you being this close to me.  I don’t like that it only happened cause you basically sprained your ankle during the haunted house and refused to tell anyone about it.”

“It made my wails of anguish more realistic,” Rin joked.

“Not really that funny to the rest of us when we realized.”

Rin sighed and buried his face in Momo’s hood again.  Who would have ever imagined he’d be getting scolded about being safe by none other than the king of accidental injuries himself.

“But I suppose it works out for me in the end.”  Momo jostled him out of his thoughts when they reached the bottom of the steps.  “I mean I get to give you a piggyback ride home and, since you’re so nice, you’ll let me stay over since it’s too late for a train back, too expensive for a cab, and too far to let me walk back alone.”

“You can sleep on the couch,” Rin finally agreed when his apartment complex came into view.  “Far away from me.”

“You say that.  But we both know we’ll wind up in bed curled up together under like three blankets after twenty minutes anyway.”

Rin buried his face yet again a


	36. MomoNagi - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa---issei asked: andddddddddd trick or treat you&me: nagisa&momo <3

“I think,” Momo said as he rolled onto his back with a groan nearly lost under the sound of crinkling wrappers, “I ate too much candy.”

“Those sound like quitting words.”  Nagisa popped the sucker out of his own mouth and pushed it against Momo’s lips.  “Come on we still have like half a bag to go.”

Momo shook his head, sucker sticky against his lips, and groaned again.

Sei was already going to kill them for getting into his stash of candy after they cleared out Momo’s.  He didn’t want to take care of the job for him and explode his stomach by eating the rest of the evidence.

Nagisa sat up and leaned over him, fluffy hair blocking out the light on Momo’s ceiling.  Momo pushed at his face and tried to roll his head away from the sucker still at his lips.

“Just a few more pieces?  Please?”  

He should really be more immune to Nagisa’s puppy dog looks.  He knew this.  He was a younger sibling himself and pretty good at the pouty face.

He sighed and parted his lips for Nagisa to pop the sucker into his mouth.

“You’re the best, Momo!”  Nagisa planted a sticky kiss on his cheek.

“Make sure that’s on my tombstone after my brother kills me for us eating his candy, okay?  ‘Here lies Momotarou, he was the best.’”

“Deal.”


	37. OiAka - TREAT#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat! oiaka?
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with # in the chapter title)

“What do I owe you to pretend you never saw that?”

Akaashi’s now empty hand is still hovering over the counter and he licks his lips to remove any remaining evidence while Oikawa stares at him.  Then Oikawa blinks a few times and smiles.

“Well, seeing as how it’s Suga’s Halloween Bash that was for it’s not gonna be cheap.”

“Oikawa.”

“Akaashi.”  They stare at each other a few long moments and then Oikawa sighs.  “Fine.  To start with, seven kisses, any time I ask for one until I use them up.”

That is… not what Akaashi expects him to say.  He was expecting actual money or piles of milk bread or tickets to the planetarium.

“Okay,” he says cautiously.  He’s kind of interested in seeing where this is going, how far Oikawa will try to go.

“One of your massages that turn people into motionless piles of goo.”

Akaashi can’t tell if Oikawa is making these up on the spot or if he’s thought them up ahead of time, just in case.  Either way Akaashi is a little impressed.

“Go on.”

“As many pictures of you and us tonight at Suga’s Halloween Bash that I want until one or both of us pass out for whatever reasons.”  Oikawa grins when Akaashi nods after a moment’s deliberation.  “Finally one ‘get out of this shitty date situation’ favor.  Be it crashing my date or being my date to a shitty event.  My call.”

Akaashi thinks about it for a few long seconds.  Then he hears Suga’s door open and Suga calling out that he was back.

“Fine.  Deal.  But they have to be used up within a year.”

Oikawa holds out his hand and Akaashi quickly shakes it.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Akaashi.”


	38. NoyaKen - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat: noyaken

If Nishinoya was a summer storm - lightning and thunder and wild wind lashing the rain against the windows - then Kenma was an autumn afternoon - golden leaves drifting from trees and bright blue skies and a brisk feeling in the air.

At least that’s what Nishinoya thought as he watched Kenma tuck his hair behind his ear and wrinkle his nose at the recipe card taped to the cupboard.

“Yuu,” Kenma said softly, “your handwriting is atrocious.”

“You’re the one who asked me to get my mom’s cookie recipe.”

“I thought she might write it down for you.  Or something.  What does this say?”

Nishinoya hopped down from the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s waist and peeking over his shoulder at the recipe card.

“Two eggs.”

“That doesn’t look anything remotely close to ‘two eggs’ Yuu.  Are you sure?”

He hummed that he was and buried his nose in Kenma’s hair.  Kenma smelled like cinnamon and crisp air and burning leaves.  He must have been outside helping the neighbors burn their leaves that afternoon.  Nishinoya took a deep breath, laughing when Kenma shivered at the feeling and rolled his shoulders a little.

“You sure you don’t just want me to ask my mom to bake us a batch?  She loves baking and loves spoiling us, especially you.”

“I want to at least try first.”  Kenma pouted at him and Nishinoya fell a little further in love with his autumn afternoon boyfriend.


	39. EnnoNoya - TRICK+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: ennonoya trick or treat please <3 hope you have a good day!
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with + in the chapter title)

Apples float.

Rotten apples sink.

There’s no water left in the barrel either way but the thought still nags at him.  Still wanders through his mind.  A normal observation in a world where normal has definitely changed its definition.  Chikara’s still using an outdated dictionary though and it’s these ‘normal’ thoughts that keep him company most days.

He stares down into the waterless barrel - it’s not dry by any means, the rotten apples have gone mushy and a suspicious liquid coats the wooden bottom but he knows whatever it is, it’s not water - but doesn’t really see it.  What he _does_  see is the memory of Nishinoya laughing as he tried to bob for an apple, coming up wet faced every time, determined not to let Tanaka show him up.  It had been a good night and they had all been at least a little tipsy by that point.  Grown ups laughing like the teenagers none of them had been for a few years.

At least they had all been together when the world had gone to shit.

It seems like decades ago now.  As distant as his childhood yet parts of it are clearer than the barrel in front of him.

He was the one to hand Yachi that first bat.  He can see her fingers trembling as she wrapped them around the wood.

He was the one to pull Daichi out of the tangle of chain link fencing that had nearly been the thing end them all.  He feels Daichi’s blood warm on his hands sometimes.

He was the one to find Tanaka’s shirt - tattered and bloody but definitely the one he was wearing that night - dirty and crumpled on the street.  He still hasn’t told any of the others yet, still hasn’t given up hope.  He knows how much Tanaka loved ripping his own shirt off after all.

Hope is a funny thing to hold on to when so many of the world’s words have changed their meaning.  He’s not entirely sure it is hope that he’s so desperately clinging to.

“Hey Chika,” Nishinoya’s voice is hushed and urgent and he snaps his head up.  Nishinoya nods his head towards the bedroom, or what used to be Chikara’s bedroom once upon a different lifetime, and Chikara follows him cautiously to the doorway.  “Since when does your bedroom lead to the apartment next door?”

Chikara stares at the half demolished wall.  Hears voices that he isn’t completely sure are actually there coming from beyond the opening.

A laugh cracks the air, a little harsher than he remembers it ever being but so _normal_  so _real_  that he’s moving with Nishinoya’s fingers clutching his own painfully before the laugh even dies off.


	40. KuroTsukki - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat ~ kurootsukki
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * in the chapter title)

Kei stared, ears and nose twitching, as the black cat seemed to ooze out of the shadows at the end of the alley.  What he wouldn’t give to be in the forest so he could grab that damn cat by the scruff of it’s neck and drop him in the lake.  Maybe even throw him in Akaashi’s garden, just to see what Akaashi would do to him.

Kuroo stilled, probably catching Kei’s scent seeing as how he wasn’t exactly trying to hide himself, and twitched his ears and flicked his eyes around.  Most likely trying to pinpoint just where Kei was watching from.  If he had been just a bit quicker getting here he probably could have pounced on Kuroo and just sat on his stupid head for awhile.  He may not be the biggest animal around this neighborhood - not with Kyoutani down the block anyway - but his fox shift was at least double the weight of Kuroo’s cat and not quite double the size of him as well.

Kuroo’s tail slowly dropped out of a half defensive twitch and into a slow sweep and Kei’s ears twitched, muscles tense with the urge to chase the bloodsucking cat down.

Then something flicked into being a few feet to Kuroo’s left and he hissed.  The sound sent Kei’s instincts flaring and he tensed, ready to spring in an instant, before he even heard the man’s words.

“Come on now, Kuroo,” he said and his voice made Kei’s fur feel slimy, like the time he had gotten caught in seaweed. “Surely you don’t think you can run from us forever now do you?  Just imagine what that could do to your friends.  All those people who care about you.”

Kuroo’s hiss went almost feral sounding and Kei was in motion: leaping from his shadowed doorway, snatching Kuroo by the back of his neck, and taking off down a side alley before the man could even blink.


	41. NitoGou - TRICK!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meowable-chan asked: trick or treat - nitogou
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with !! in the chapter title)

Ai hisses through his teeth when he hits the wall and the blade in his shoulder sinks in to the hilt.  It’s not going to kill him, despite popular belief and inaccurate movie lore, but he can already feel his skin bubbling with a nasty burn and if he doesn’t get it out soon the wound will burn itself shut around the blade and slowly poison him.

He’s only been awake again for a week and he’s already been nearly killed.  Twice.

“You can’t run forever you know.”

Actually, he probably could.  As long as he could get a snack here or there along the way.  He vaguely wonders if they make like vampire trail mix or something as he grabs his elbow to push his right arm back enough to reach the knife in his left shoulder.  Another hiss slips free; the whole damn thing is made out of silver, hilt and all and he has to at least applaud her for her ingenuity and thoroughness in terms of weaponry.  He tosses the knife and hears it skittering down gravely alleyway until it hits her boot.

“I’m still not sure why you want me dead.”  Ai knows his voice carries to her even if he doesn’t raise it.  His voice has always been fairly powerful even before he was changed.  There was a reason Sei always called him their little siren after all.  “I’ve never done a thing to you.”

“One, you’re technically dead already.”  She shifts and, really, Ai should have already taken off.  Made an escape and headed back to the Mikoshiba’s house.  But some morbid curiosity - Rin calls it a deathwish - keeps him in the alley, back to the brick of some long abandoned bar.  “Two, you took my brother from me and changed him,” Gou snarls as she leaps out of the shadows.

She’s really quite stunning.  Long hair trailing behind her, silver blade glimmering in the moonlight, leather jacket seeming to pull the darkness of the night right along the alley with her.

He wonders if star crossed lovers are a thing when one of you is technically undead and the other wants to erase the ‘un’ part of undead.

Then the silver blade pierces his heart and everything tinges grey.


	42. MikoMako - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meowable-chan asked: trick or treat - mikomako

“Come on, babe, you look amazing.”

“You haven’t even seen me in it yet.”

“You’re amazing.  Therefore any costume you wear, even if it was a piece of cardboard around your bits and pieces, would be amazing.”

“Sei!”  Makoto cried out and Seijuurou could just imagine the blush.  “That’s not helping any I look ridiculous.”

He hummed sarcastically and knocked on the door again.  “Hey I promise you look amazing and I doubt anyone will even look twice.  I mean you’re all covered up, right?”

Makoto finally unlocked the bathroom door but left it for Seijuurou to open.  He peeked inside with a grin.  Makoto was decked out in a generic superhero costume.  Complete with a raccoon looking eye mask, cape, and what basically looked like underwear with tights underneath.

“You look heroic.  If I swoon will you catch me?”

Seijuurou made a whimpery fainting noise and Makoto’s eyes snapped open, arms uncrossing to catch Seijuurou.

The sound he let out when he spotted Seijuurou’s costume was something from a dream Seijuurou had a few nights before.

“I am almost afraid to ask what you’re supposed to be.”

Makoto’s eyes travelled from his flip flops up his bare legs to his bright red speedo then across his bare chest and arms, barely flickering to take in the black seeds painted on his cheeks, and then finally settling on the leaf and stem sticking up from the top of his head.

“I’m an apple.”

If it didn’t make Makoto look so amazing and relaxed Seijuurou could almost be offended by the way Makoto doubled over with laughter, shoulders shaking under his cape and tears leaking out from his mask.  As it was it made Makoto look adorable and it made him warm with happiness that his boyfriend gave him such fond looks.  Even when he was (barely) dressed as an apple for their Halloween party.


	43. MakoRin - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meowable-chan asked: trick or treat - makorin (it feels like it's been forever since i've seen some makorin!)

Makoto flopped onto the bed with a sigh.  He was already exhausted and ready to end the day and it was barely even ten.  He could hear Rin calling for him from the kitchen and he buried his head into their pillows with a groan.  You would think that after seven years he would be used to the gusto that Rin attacks Halloween Party Day with.  You would be wrong.  But you would think it nonetheless.

“Oi, Makoto.”  Rin was really relentless this year.  Makoto buried his head further under the pillows.  Maybe if he pretended to be one of the sheets or something Rin would take pity on him.  Rin padded into the bedroom and poked at Makot’s side.  Okay maybe not.  Can’t blame a guy for trying.  “Don’t be such a bum.”

Makoto pulled his head from under the pillows and gave Rin his best murderous stare.  Which Rin merely raised his eyebrows and tilted his head at.

“Rin,” Makoto stated, “I love you, you know I do, but you woke me up at 5AM.”

“And?”

“And you didn’t let me get to sleep until nearly 1.”

“You weren’t complaining then.”

Makoto opened his mouth to respond and then sighed, jaw tensing, when he heard Rin’s phone ringing with Nagisa’s personalized ringtone.

“Go.  Plot world destruction or a demon summoning or whatever it is that you and Nagisa have planned this year.”

Rin pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and hurried off to grab his phone.  Makoto watched Rin’s orange pumpkin decorated pajama pants disappear back into the kitchen and rubbed tiredly at his temples.  He would have his seasonal revenge when it was cold enough to snow.  For now he would just have to be fueled on sugared up coffee, candies that Nagisa would have stuffed in his pockets, and the knowledge that Rin was ecstatic to have his friends around today.

Rin spun around with a witch hat settled on his head and a plastic cauldron hanging from his arm when Makoto shuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later.  Good lord he was in love with a giant dork and he couldn’t be happier about that fact.  Even if he was exhausted.


	44. NagiRin - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notsuchasecret asked: trick or treat nagirin!

Nagisa blinks blearily as he stumbles into the kitchen, eyes still trying to adjust to the morning light filtered through the blinds.

“Rinrin?”  He stifles a yawn with the back of his hand.  “You in here?”

“Just cleaning up.”  Rin buries a box into the garbage and shoves the lid on before turning to Nagisa with a grin.  “Morning Sunshine.”

“Is that a cake?”  Nagisa wasn’t sure which was more surprising: seeing a cake on their table at eight in the morning or Rin having obviously baked said cake judging by the stack of dishes drying on the counter.

“Forget your glasses again?” Rin teases.  “Yes it’s a cake.”

Oh yeah.  His glasses.  That would probably help with the blurriness.  He heads back to the bedroom and puts them on before hurrying to the kitchen again.  If there was cake this early in the morning then there was a chance that meant cake for breakfast!

Sure enough when he got back there was a slice of cake on a plate waiting just for him at the table.

“Is that fruit on it?”

Rin hums as he starts putting dishes away.  

“Oh.  Yeah.  It’s a new recipe I found a few days ago.”  Nagisa makes a questioning noise for Rin to continue as he picks up the fork and prepares to dig in.  “It’s a healthy cake.”  The fork freezes halfway to Nagisa’s open mouth.  “Lowfat butter.”  The fork slowly drops back to the plate.  “Lowfat milk.  Egg substitute.  Lowfat chocolate.  It’s really healthy for a cake.”

The fork clatters to the table.

 

Nagisa sits up in bed with a high pitched squawk of terror.

“Just a dream,” he says between panted gasps.  “Just a horrible gross dream.”  Rin mumbles something in his sleep and rolls over, burying his face against Nagisa’s hip, oblivious to his distress.  “Rinrin wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Back off carrots,” Rin mumbles louder, “Nagisa’s mine not yours.”  Nagisa smiles and runs his hand through Rin’s hair.  “I’ll chop you up,” Rin continues sleepily.  “Chop you into little bits and make you into a cake.”

Nagisa whines and flops back onto the bed.  He might never be able to trust a cake of any kind ever again.


	45. NagiSou - TRICK!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meowable-chan asked: trick or treat - sounagi
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with !! in the chapter title)

Nagisa squints up at Sousuke and he refuses to be nervous at the stare.  Nagisa is five and a half feet of sugared candies and sunshine.  There is nothing intimidating at all about the little runt.  Except for the way his eyes gleam in the evening light and the preternatural speed in which he devours anything placed before him.

“Let me get this straight.”  Nagisa holds up a hand before Sousuke can even say anything.  “You’re saying that Seijuurou and Momo are vampires and have turned Rin and Ai into them as well and that Ai has been flirting with death - and Rin’s sister which is kind of like flirting with death twice in one shot to be honest.”  Sousuke nods.  “Okay.  Why are you telling me and what am I supposed to do about it?”

“Gee I don’t know.  Maybe try to convince one of your best friends to stop trying to kill my best friend - who is still her brother no matter what she thinks right now - and one of my other closest friends?”

Nagisa plays with a loose thread on his hoodie.  His face is scrunched up like he’s deep in thought but Sousuke knows better by now.  He knows that most of Nagisa’s deep thinking happened practically the moment this conversation started, possibly even the second he spotted Sousuke on the sidewalk outside his house.

“How would you suggest I do something like that?  And, even if I could, why should I?”

“Other than because I don’t believe that even you would want Rin or Ai dead?”  Nagisa hums in agreement.  Sousuke had been hoping it wouldn’t come to this but at the same time he’s not really all that surprised.  “Get Kou to back off and agree to leave the Mikoshibas and their family alone - indefinitely - and I’m yours.”

Nagisa blinks up at him slowly, all innocence and surprise and Sousuke thinks that maybe a sliver of that surprise is genuine.  That Nagisa never thought he’d go quite that far.

“That’s a hefty price you’re paying.   You sure it’s worth all that?”

“Yes.”

Nagisa hums in consideration.  “I would say I need to think about it-”

“But we both know that’s a lie.”  Sousuke smiles down at Nagisa almost sweetly.  “You’ve been after this soul for years.”

Nagisa’s laughter is a sharp thing, prickling at Sousuke’s skin and digging it’s way under his fingernails, and his hands are warm when they settle lightly on his wrists.  Sousuke’s pulse jumps at the contact.

“One last chance,” Nagisa whispers.

Sousuke blinks; Nagisa seems so much larger, so much closer, so much… there.

“I have your word they’ll be safe indefinitely?”

“From Gou and those I have sway over, yes.”

Blond hair looks like it’s on fire in the light from the setting sun.

“Then go ahead.  I agree.  We both know the terms already.”  Nagisa’s eyes glitter and shine and Sousuke’s voice drops to a whisper.  “We have forever it seems.”

 

Really, what’s his soul in exchange for the safety of so many people he holds dearer than he ever imagined he could?  And it’s not like he’ll be in all that much more danger in Nagisa’s clutches than anywhere else he’s been.


	46. MomoRei - TRICK!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meowable-chan asked: trick or treat - reimomo
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with !! in the chapter title)

“And what do we have here?”

Momo gulps at the voice and slowly cranes his neck back to look up at the window above him.  Moonlight glints off of glasses and for all that he had never felt his heart beating wildly with fear he still knows that familiar sensation of cold slime running down his spine.

He should have known that listening to Ai was a bad idea considering the way he’s been lately.  But this seemed more like Ai’s old tricks.  That sly little hint of mischief that he hid a lot of the time but always let loose a bit when Momo was around.

He misses that Ai.  He misses his best friend.  So when Ai came up to him with that familiar quirk of his lips and whispered a plan in his ear Momo had jumped at the chance.

And now he’s staring up at one of the two most feared witches in the entire city, and then some.

“I would have expected a wolf to be sniffing around my garden, not a vampire.  But I suppose you’ll do.”  Rei makes some motion with his hand and Momo walks to the door with jerky steps, a marionette on invisible strings.  “Do come in, won’t you?”

The smile on Rei’s face is kind of twitchy and his eyes are a little wild behind his glasses when Momo finally shuffles into his library.

“Oh yes.”  Rei nods and makes note of something in the tattered journal on the table in front of him.  Then he gets to his feet and circles Momo, fingers reaching out and grazing Momo’s skin here and there.  “You’ll do quite well after all.”

Momo’s pretty sure that if he had blood pumping normally in his veins it would be running cold right now.  Sei was totally going to kill him for crossing paths with a witch.  If the witch in question didn’t kill him first.


	47. RinRei - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notsuchasecret asked: trick or treat rinrei!

“I am not wearing that.”

“Come on where’s your Halloween spirit, Rei?”

“Perhaps it’s on whatever shelf you took this monstrosity from.  We better go back to the store and look for it.”

Rin’s jaw dropped.  “Rei.  You have been around Nagisa way too long.”

“Rin.  You have been hanging around your sister far too much if you think I’m going to a Halloween party in _that_.”

“You show off more skin in your swimsuit.”  Rin slowly shoved the package back in the bag from the store.  “Why’re you such a spoilsport sometimes.”

Rei moved to step past him back towards the door and paused with his hand on Rin’s shoulder.

“Perhaps,” he said softly, cheeks flushed, “you should save the, uh, revealing stuff for our private Halloween party.”

Rei stepped out the door, sure his face was about to combust, and waited.  He had only managed to count to six when Rin came scrambling out the door after him, bag left on the hallway floor, and hooked his arm through Rei’s to drag him back to the Halloween store set up downtown.

“Private party indeed,” is all Rin managed to spit out the entire walk.


	48. UshiTenTsukki - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: treat or trick! ushitentsukki
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * in the chapter title)

Ushijima sighs warily and stares down at his hand.  Or at least the spot on the end of his wrist where his hand should be.  Sawamura’s careful stitch work - for Sawamura was always careful and thorough when he put anyone back together - should have held and yet, there Ushijima’s hand was, clamped securely in the fox’s jaw.  He has yet to figure out just why Tsukishima so enjoys taking Tendou and himself apart piece by piece.  Or why Tsukishima leaves their parts where he does.

Last week he had stolen Ushijima’s left arm from the shoulder down and deposited his arm from the elbow to his hand in Akaashi’s garden - apparently buried so it appeared to be waving at passersby - and the rest of the arm on Sawamura’s back step.  A few days previously he had managed to rip Tendou’s ears off - just his ears - and had left one in Akaashi’s mailbox and the other on Hinata’s porch.  Ushijima was mostly impressed by Tsukishima’s agility and ability to perform delicate tasks as a fox, since he rarely liked to shift out of that form.

Tsukishima scampers off towards the woods and Ushijima watches him.  Sure he could probably stop the fox.  But in the end his tricks were more of a nuisance than anything else.  He decides he should go find Tendou instead and make sure he didn’t get himself dead.  Again.

He shuffles along.  Diligently checking the alleys and dumpsters along the way to Tendou’s cottage.  He doesn’t see anything amiss until he reaches the final stretch where Tendou’s road turns to gravel and shallow ditches filled with weeds line the sides.

One leg is sticking in the air and that’s all Ushijima can see until he slips into the ditch himself.

“Do I even want to know the details?”

“Well I’m not dead dead again.  Tsukishima nipped at my ankle.”

Ushijima reached out with his remaining hand and carefully pulled his undead friend up.  “And?”

“He kept my ankle.  I fell in the ditch.”  Tendou looks around at the weeds.  “Do me a favor.  I think one of my fingers fell off in here.”

It would probably be quicker just to return to Sawamura for replacements.  But Tendou is fond of those fingers so Ushijima helps him search for the ring finger on his right hand - apparently it snapped off when his hand hit a log - while Tendou hops around on one foot.

When they finally manage to drag each other out of the ditch and hobble back to Sawamura’s place the sun is starting to set and Sawamura sighs heavily when he hears Ushijima’s knocking.

“Why didn’t you come to me straight away?  I’ve had your hand for hours now.”

“I felt it was of greater necessity to look for Tendou than to wait around for my hand to appear.”

“Yeach Rascal told me he fell in a ditch again and I would have gone after him but Raisin let me know you were already there.”

Sawamura’s crows caw loudly when they hear their names.

He’s rather certain he sees Tsukishima hopping onto a stack of crates outside Sawamura’s window and watching curiously as Sawamura starts to reattach Tendou’s finger and foot, but instead of saying anything Ushijima simply settles onto a chair that practically has his name on it and waits for Sawamura to work his magic.


	49. UshiMakki - TRICK+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notsuchasecret asked: trick or treat ushimakki!
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with + in the chapter title)

Hanamaki runs his hands through his hair and digs his fingers into his scalp.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  None of this was supposed to be like this.  Everything is slightly off balance.  Like getting change back and it all feels the right weight but it doesn’t quite sound right when it clinks together in your hand and you can’t quite figure out what’s wrong with it.  Or maybe the change is fine and it’s just your head that’s going all wrong.

There’s a lot going all wrong lately.

The yellowy-green tint to the world has a taste.

_Despair - Iwiauzmi would have said._

_Rotten milk - Oikawa would have declared._

_Slimy foot fungus - Matsukawa would have joked._

But he doesn’t know where any of them are right now.

 

Which is probably for the better, he thinks when a large hand wipes away tears from his cheek and another settles warmly on his hip.  Although Oikawa’s screech of betrayal and Iwaizumi’s confused grumbling over the man pulling Hanamaki into his lap would be completely welcome right about now.

“Takahiro.”  

Ushijima’s voice is a deep rumble of a far off thunderstorm.  

Hanamaki trembles like the last leaf on a tree, ready to fall and fly away on the slightest breeze.

The air tastes like blood on the back of his tongue.  Like stale crackers damp with humidity.  It tastes like loss and heartache and the likely possibility he’ll never see any of his closest friends ever again.

Ushijima tugs Hanamaki’s face to his shoulder, cups his large hand around the back of Hanamaki’s head, and waits out the storm with Hanamaki curled against him.


	50. NitoMikoRin - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notsuchasecret asked: trick or treat samezuka trio!

Leaves were falling slowly, painting the brisk autumn air with bright oranges and dazzling reds, and the three of them shuffled through the small piles of leaves already on the ground, Rin grinning each time he crunched one underfoot and Ai lightly kicking at the piles to watch them fly up into the air.  Seijuurou truly felt blessed right now with one of his partners one either side and their families all gathered near a batch of benches at the other end of the path.

The Mikoshiba family traditional seasonal photos had become a big thing for all of the families especially once Kou took up photography and their photos became almost professional looking with cutesy props and the unique way Kou looked at the world in general.

And so Seijuurou waited patiently on the stump he had been directed to sit on while Kou wrapped a huge flannel scarf around his neck and then directed Ai and Rin to stand next to him so she could wrap either end around their necks as well.  Rin’s face was flushing and Ai laughed when Kou smacked her brother in his face for fidgeting.  Seijuurou was just content to be here and he returned his mother’s fond smile when she caught his eye.

They were finally all set up, just waiting for Rin’s mother to bring them the mugs of hot chocolate Kou insisted on them holding when it happened.

“Oh!”  Momo exclaimed.  “Look a squirrel!”

He took off across the park like a puppy on a mission and Seijuurou was on his feet a moment later.  He knew what this lead to and would really like to avoid digging his brother out of some ditch or thorny brambles or a pile of soggy muddy decomposing leaves.

His mistake came two steps later when the scarf around his neck pulled taut and he stumbled backwards to the ground with Ai and Rin flailing along behind him.  He landed on his back, staring up at the falling leaves, Ai was somewhere across his stomach, knee dangerously close to someplace delicate as he attempted to get up which was nearly impossible since Rin was sprawled across Ai’s back with his elbow in the center of Seijuurou’s chest.  They were a mess of limbs and leaves and a giant scarf tangling them up; Ai’s stocking cap was knocked halfway off his head and the scarf was covering about half of Rin’s face and Seijuurou started laughing at the entire thing.

Then he heard the shutter noise of Kou’s camera and started laughing harder.

He wouldn’t trade this huge ragtag family of his for anything.


	51. NitoMiko - TRICK!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notsuchasecret asked: trick or treat seitori!
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with !! in the chapter title)

Ai grunts in surprise when he’s slammed into the brick wall.  There’s no silver blades this time, no sharp tongued huntress out for blood.  He’s actually a little frightened this time.  Mostly by his own inability to do anything other than stay there pressed in to the cold bricks.  His head is tilted to the side, exposing the still vulnerable stretch of this throat, and had his heart still beat like a human Ai thinks it would already be nearly out of his chest.

Seijuurou’s fingers press into his pulse point and Ai sucks in a surprised breath.

“You need to come down from it, Ai.”  Seijuurou’s words aren’t a command, he doesn’t do things like that, but his tone and Ai’s own respect for the other teen urges him to comply.  “We may not be easy to break or kill.  But we’re not immortal either.”

Seijuurou rests his lips against Ai’s neck - a ghost of the memory of when he had turned Ai - and lets his bloodied palm hover in front of Ai’s face.

“Remember: we bleed too.”

Seijuurou pulls away and meets Ai’s gaze head on for the first time since he woke up.

“We can die too.  Sometimes just as easily as a human.”  Seijuurou holds out his bloodied hand to Ai.  The cut is already starting to heal itself and Ai watches, mesmerized, as the skin closes in the dim light of the alleyway.  “Don’t take anymore of my family from me, Aiichirou.  Please.”

 

Ai’s fingers curl around Seijuurou’s and he lets Seijuurou pull him out of the alley.

 

 

Neither of them acknowledge that Ai didn’t promise him a damn thing.


	52. HaruRei - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notsuchasecret asked: trick or treat harurei

Eerie pumpkins stared out the windows with flickering eyes - the guardian gargoyles of their little castle - with disinterest at the wind gusting harshly and the tick tick ticking of sand blowing against the glass. Pieces of uneaten candy and the crushed remnants of cookies were a scattered mess on the countertop.  Half a tray of baked pumpkin seeds had spilled to the floor, along with a cup of red punch that leaked across the tiles towards the table.

A pair of red framed glasses, unfolded, were balanced precariously on the edge of the table next to a torn mask covered in glitter.

Pillows were scattered in the living room, including one against an easel in the corner, painting knocked askew, and another a tripping hazard to the front hallway, pirate boot lost underneath it.  One deep purple blanket was piled haphazardly near the window and a pale blue one was balled up on the couch.  Water from a knocked over cup stained the carpet under the end table a dark brown.

Sand covered the bathroom floor, turned dark and sticky near the sink thanks to the soap oozing out of the body wash that had been knocked off the edge of the nearby tub.  A second pirate boot rested in the tub, glitter and shining scales scattered around it.

The wind was still throwing sand angrily against the windows.  A fall storm angry at being ignored.

The bed was empty and bare - save for the fitted sheet which was bravely hanging on by one corner - and the bedding was scattered.  A pillow against the dresser.  A sheet tangled in a ruffly shirt near the door.  Another pillow on the side table with the lamp from the table broken on the floor.

And there, in the middle of the mess, just off the foot of the bed, the thick dark turquoise comforter was a tangled mess with two still lumps beneath it.  Dead to the world and oblivious to the disaster around them.

 

Haru woke up far too fast for his liking, going from blissfully asleep to damn near wide awake in the span of a breath, and buried his face into Rei’s neck with a groan.  One day he would learn to not let Nagisa and Sousuke goad him into drinking contests.  Rei grumbled sleepily and made a hushing noise as he pulled Haru closer under their comforter.  Then again maybe one day Rei would do the same where Rin was concerned.

Haru’s mouth did not taste anything like the cinnamon flavored monstrosity they were drinking before he and Rei stumbled home.  It tasted more like the aftertaste of cinnamon cough syrup after he’s thrown it back up.

He shifted against Rei, noticed Rei’s lack of clothing and his own nudity and wondered at the mess they must have left on their way in.  Well he had been dressed as a mermaid so there wasn’t much of his costume to have lost save for the mask and a ton of glittering scales.  They would probably be finding bits and pieces of Rei’s pirate costume for weeks though.

Haru shifted again and let Rei’s steady breathing lull him back to sleep.  The hangover and attempt to clean up from whatever messes they made when they got home after the party could come later.


	53. TenTsukki - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat tentsukki?
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * in the chapter title)

Kei nabbed the hand dangling off the bench, detaching it from the rest of the body with a sharp tug, and turned to scamper away.  It would make a fine decoration for Akaashi’s newest little gnome statue.  Kei was pretty sure he could get it to balance on the gnome’s ugly little upturned face.

The he froze, hair standing on end, when he felt a trap sizzle into place around him.

His nose twitched and past the smell of Tendou’s hand in his mouth he could smell Hinata on the air.  Or at least one of Hinata’s trickier magics.

He should have sensed it before he had even slipped into the crack under Tendou’s porch.  The little sunshine Necromancer must have been practicing his decoy magic.  Asshole.

“Look at what I caught,” Tendou’s voice gave Kei the creeps.  Even more than his twitchy movements and occasionally dead eyed stare did.  “Maybe I should make myself a nice fox fur scarf.”

Kei dropped the hand in his mouth and let out a series of aggressive noises, back arching and ears pressing to his skull.  He wasn’t really expecting anything to happen other than maybe Tendou to laugh at him for it but he hated the sensation of being closed in on.  Hated the feel of trap magic so close to him.  He barked harshly, hating the high panicked tone to his calls, and his tail lashed side to side nervously.

Tendou crept closer and Kei dropped his belly to the ground.  He never actually thought that Tendou or Ushijima would actually _do_ anything in retaliation.  That was half the fun of it.

An answering bark echoed into the room, high pitched but much calmer, much angrier sounding than Kei’s own and a moment later the door crashed open and Akiteru’s fox form bounded into the room, teeth bared.

Saeko sauntered in just behind him, eyes glinting dangerously and left hand already shifted into a dragon’s sharp claws.

Kei had a feeling he would have a lot of explaining to do to Daichi later.


	54. YakuMikoshiba - TRICK !! *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa---issei asked: trick or treat yaku/mikoshiba!!!!
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * and !! in the chapter title)
> 
> yes you read that right. the free!trickverse (!!) meets the hq!trickverse (*)

A small figure stares up at Seijuurou.  He was expecting the small figure.  But he was also expecting glittering pink eyes and blond hair that seemed to catch fire in the sunlight and the unwavering will to do what’s necessary in the end.

“Huh a vampire summoning a demon.  How unusual.  Your kind usually just slink around the shadows and suck the life out of everything fun.”

He was also expecting more playfulness and less harshness.  Though he supposes Nagisa is his own brand of harsh.

“Also never would have expected a vampire to have enough balls to summon me.  Or enough magic.”

“Okay now that’s just rude.”  Seijuurou frowns down at the demon.  “Especially seeing as how your ass is in my summoning circle.  So if I don’t have much magic that must mean you’re not all that impressive.”

“Go to hell.”

“Been there.  Done that.  Got the scar to prove it.”  Seijuurou gently pats the center of his chest with a smile.

“What do you want?”

“Well I wasn’t planning on summoning you.  But now that you’re here maybe you can answer me a few questions.”

“Great,” the demon mutters to himself.  “I trade Q&A Time with one annoyingly tall vampire for another.”

Seijuurou sighs and taps his toe against the circle and the demon’s eyes widen dramatically enough that had he not been so tired Seijuurou may have laughed.

“Yeah.  Minor compliance spell woven into it.  Won’t get me any serious information but you’ll still spill minor shit.  So.  What can I call you?”

“Yaku,” the demon grits out between clenched teeth.

“Great!  Call me Mikoshiba.”

After an hour Seijuurou had enough satisfactory answers to start on a plan.  It wasn’t necessarily the one he had been intending on working on when he tried to summon Nagisa earlier.  But it was just as necessary in the end.  There had been far too many dark shadows lingering outside his family’s home and far too many close calls for comfort.

Something was coming and, with Yaku’s help, he was working on a strategy to come out ahead.

He just had to figure out how to get to and converse with this Sawamura person without getting himself or anyone else in serious trouble.


	55. YakuLev - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat levyaku

Morisuke looked around his kitchen with the air of a man who has seen so much in his life that next to nothing fazes him any longer.  Pumpkin seeds were stuck to just about everything and the guts of the pumpkin were right along with them.  He wasn’t sure he wanted to know how the pumpkin got onto the ceiling or if he wanted to know where his dog was hiding and if she, too, was covered in pumpkin parts.

“I can explain,” Lev stopped talking when Morisuke held up his hand.  

“Just clean it up before I’m done with my bath.”

Giving Lev a key to his apartment had been a decision Morisuke hadn’t taken lightly.  Most days it didn’t amount to more than knowing that he didn’t have to get up off the couch to let Lev in anymore.  Some days it was him coming home to Lev’s long legs dangling off his couch and his dog, Puffkin, asleep on Lev’s stomach.  Occasionally, like today, it was him coming home to some small disaster or another.

It had taken him awhile to learn to just take it in stride.  Lev was just as enthusiastic about cleaning up as he was about whatever he did to cause the mess in the first place.

Plus there were bright sides to everything.  Some of those disasters had brought just as many good memories as the non-disaster days did.  Seeing Lev covered head to toe it green food coloring with a pout on his face.  Having homemade cookies for supper - even if they were a little crispy here and there.  Getting to listen to Lev whistle softly as he did dishes or scrubbed a floor or swept up a mess.

Today’s disaster brought him three strangely carved pumpkins sitting on his table, the smell of stir fry in the air, and Lev sitting on his counter stirring the contents of the pan absently while scrolling through his phone when he got out of the bath and trudged into his kitchen wearing comfortable sweatpants and a tshirt.  

All in all, he decided as he shuffled over and buried his face in Lev’s chest with a content sigh when Lev set his phone on the counter and wrapped his arm around Morisuke’s shoulders, it wasn’t a horrible disaster to come home to.


	56. AkiSae - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat for saeko/akiteru
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * in the chapter title)

A fox isn’t a particularly large or vicious animal.  Even larger foxes, in the grand scheme of things, are small compared to most other creatures.  They are, however, crafty and sly.  Loyal to their friends.  Loyaler to their family.

Some families of foxes are sought after for their minds or their pelt or their magical abilities on top of being a shifter.

The Tsukishima foxes are none of these.

Which suits the two of them just fine, both content to have each other and generally be left alone.  Kei more than Akiteru but that’s okay.

Dragons, however.  Dragons are huge.  Vicious.  They have a need to grab and keep and hoard.  Even the smallest dragon urges to gather the world up in their claws and hold it close, snarling when anything gets too close.  They don’t need families.  Don’t need clans.

But, hell knows they want it.

They’re revered for their abilities, hunted for their hoards, killed for their scales.

The Tanaka dragons are no different.

Which suits their nature just fine.

 

Dragons are not made to be soft and foxes aren’t made to be fearless.

 

When Akiteru smells a dragon approaching the trap his brother had gotten caught in moments before he snaps and yips and bares his teeth, ready to charge at the dragon wearing a human form.

When Saeko realizes that the blood she’s smelling is from an injured fox and finally spots two of them - one trapped and the other snarling at her in its defense and neither willing to change into their more vulnerable but easier to escape the trap human selves in front of her - she already knows that she’ll protect them both like family.

 

 

When blood drips from her claws and the heat of her breath makes the grass tremble and wilt, keeping everyone at bay with her rage, it’s Akiteru who slinks through and nips at her leg and reminds her who she is.

Older generations had a saying about never trusting foxes.  Saeko watches her fox dozing in the corner and thinks that there’s no one she trusts more.  Even when they’re both bloodied and bruised and broken.

 

“This place is so interesting,” the man says to himself as he watches the dragon in human form and the human in fox form sitting on the porch sunning themselves.  “So many strange occurrences.”


	57. KuroNoya - TREAT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: well then.. trick or treat kuronoya and thank you so much once again <3
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * in the chapter title)

Yuu woke up.

That was more than he really expected when everything had gone hazy and Daichi’s floor had risen up to give him a nice hard hug.  He had just been thankful he got Yaku to Daichi before then.

All his fingers and toes seemed to be working okay and he wriggled them under the blanket a few times before he registered the weight on his chest and the steady breathing of someone else very close to him.  He managed to crack an eye open, thankful someone had left the curtains closed against the afternoon sun, and spotted a mass of black fur a few inches from his chin.

He wriggled his fingers again and wanted to run them through Kuroo’s fur but he wasn’t even sure he could get his arms out from under the blanket.  Everything about him felt drained.  So he opened his other eye and simply watched Kuroo sleeping on his chest instead.  A familiar warm weight that grounded him to the present.

Daichi cleared his throat softly and Yuu would have tensed if it wouldn’t have been so much effort to do so.  His eyes flickered towards where Daichi was sitting in a chair against the wall with a journal open on his lap and then returned to the steady rise and fall of his and Kuroo’s chests.

“Yaku had to finally get out and work off some energy a few hours ago,” Daichi said quietly, gesturing to the empty spot near the wall next to Yuu.  “But Kuroo has been next to or on top of you two since I invited him in to be with you guys.”

Yuu dragged his arm from under the blanket even though it felt like it weighed a ton and dropped it against Kuroo’s side.  Kuroo’s ears twitched and he rolled into Yuu’s arm with a purr that rumbled against Yuu’s ribs and settled a wave of uncertainty and disquiet he hadn’t fully realized was beginning to wash over him.

“You’ll be fine,” Daichi said almost as much to himself as anyone in the room.  “We’ll take care of this.”

His tone sent a shiver down Yuu’s spine and he was glad, not for the first time, that Daichi was on their side.


	58. YakuNoya - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rielity asked: *slides in* yakunoya: trick or treat!
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * in the chapter title)

Yuu stared down at the blue-grey smoke oozing from the summoning circle with a curl of dread low in his gut.  He wasn’t sure if Yaku’s lack of appearance was due to him still being mad at Yuu over being so seriously injured and not saying anything until it was nearly too late or if there was something more sinister going on.  It wouldn’t be the first time since he had learned Yaku’s summoning that the demon had gotten hold of a counter spell to keep from appearing in the circle; Yuu had been a very eager student when it came to summons and despite being a complex higher tier summon he had mastered Yaku’s at a young age and had a tendency to summon him more than strictly necessary on occasion.

The smoke was turning pink where it crossed out of the circle.

That wasn’t exactly ideal.

A counter spell had been used but it wasn’t Yaku’s energy in it.  Yaku’s let off a purple tinge, dark and bruising like his kicks.  Yuu couldn’t think of anyone he had encountered before that left behind that shade of pink in their spellwork.

The lines of his circle pulsed pink and Yuu took a few cautious steps back.  Then Yaku flew out of the smoke with a curse and slammed into Yuu’s chest, sending them both tumbling to the ground.  Yaku’s wings twitched and fluttered as he staggered to his feet, dragging Yuu with him, and turned to glare at the circle.

A giggle rode in on more pink smoke and Yuu groaned.  He was not ready for whatever shit was about to go down.


	59. NitoRin - TRICK!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nitori-aiichiros asked: rintori trick or treat?
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with !! in the chapter title)

It gnawed at them.  Burned them inside out.  Drained their veins and left crushed glass and salt behind.  Every shallow breath was misery.  Every slow beat of their hearts was agony.  They were hollow.  Husks of themselves.  Fangs and instincts and little else.

They were hungry.

They still weren’t completely used to the way their bodies had changed, to the things they hungered for now and with everything happening Seijuurou was having a hard enough time staying focused on anything and it just made them even more restless, even more likely to be careless.

Rin laughed harshly, one loud _ha_  echoing around the room.

“You know, when Momo is the stablest person we’re in contact with.  We’re kind of in trouble.”

Ai stopped chewing on his lip long enough to dart his tongue out, swipe the blood away, and say, “We’ve kinda been in trouble a while.  Hence the whole accepting the bite thing.”

“Don’t be rational.”  Rin was pouting.  “I am not in the mood for you to be rational.”

“I’m not in the mood for you at all.”

They wouldn’t fight each other.  They had promised.

But they were so _hungry_  and they could see it in each other’s eyes.  That itching, burning, roiling under their skin sending their senses into chaos and burying rationality and sense somewhere dark and deep and cavernous where it was hard to find again.

There was only so much they could do to keep their minds steady with hunger gnawing at them and hollowing out their bones.

 

Seijuurou couldn’t bring himself to even be too mad when he came back to the mess scattered across the walls and floors.  He was still getting used to this whole new vampire thing too.  He just chalked it up to another lesson learned and one more thing he had to keep an eye on.  At least everyone still had all their body parts.


	60. YamaKuro - TRICK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: 

The magic he can almost taste lingering in the air, the framework of the spell he could almost feel under his skin, the precise lines of incantations crisscrossing along the seams of the world.

It is all so old.  So familiar.

So _wrong_ in the sense that it shouldn’t be possible.  This familiarity died.  A lifetime ago, and then some.  But every breath he takes, every step, is laced with a sense of _before_.  Before he was changed.  Before when he was just a shifter.  Before the world started flying by in blinks and breaths.

Tetsurou spots a head of dark messy hair and he knows that it will look almost olive green in just the right light.  Knows the flyaway that can never be tamed.  Knows how it can make his own bedhead mess look fairly tame some mornings.  He knows that when the man in front of him turns around he’ll see a face of freckle and eyes that can see so much of the world.

The man turns and there’s a flash of recognition in his eyes and for a moment Tetsurou is eighteen again - his real original eighteen, not the eternal eighteen he’s been all these years now - and Tadashi is laughing at his ridiculous jokes and helping him steal journals and spellbooks from witches to try and lift his curse; no matter the cost, Tadashi had said.

He blinks once and can smell the smoke in the air, hear the crackling fire, feel that life burning away in one long cruel memory that ended with a piece of wood staked into the ground with Tadashi’s name scratched into it.  It had been hard to stay human after that.  Easier to let his feline side take control and keep him alive.

He blinks again and that recognition is gone from Tadashi’s eyes.

There is _a_  Tadashi standing in front of him giving him an expectant look so familiar it makes his chest ache with something he had thought he buried ages ago.  It’s not _his_  Tadashi here though. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers and this Tadashi gives him the same confused smile his Tadashi always did.  “It was my fault and I never got to tell you I was so, so sorry.”


	61. OiKage - TRICK+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: if you're still doing the trick or treats.. oikage? thanks :3
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * in the chapter title)

Of all the people to be stuck with at the end of the world, Tooru supposes he could have worse company; it’s not like he’s stuck in this storage shed with Ushiwaka after all. He would have preferred anyone from Seijoh but at the end of the day Kageyama is better company than being alone if nothing else.

The air in the shed is stale and every time he swallows the saliva in his mouth he gets a lingering scent/taste of rotten milk. It’s not exactly pleasant here. But he’s alive. So there’s that. He never would have expected to owe so much to his former rivals. But it had been Kageyama and his teammate Tanaka - he only remembers the name because Kageyama still murmurs it sadly in his sleep sometimes - that had saved his ass.

Sadly the cost of them saving him had been them getting separated from the rest of their team.

Tooru can’t even keep track of the days anymore. It might have been a couple months since the world fell apart or it might have been over half a year now. He’s not sure there are any real seasons anymore to tell the difference between and when it’s not dark the world is a sickly yellow-green tint. Sleep had been a fickle friend before and now, well, he would give nearly anything to be able to sleep straight through a full night without jolting awake.

Tooru sat up and watched the yellow-green light creep into the shed as whatever qualified as morning now washed over the world. Kageyama rolled over and reached out to wrap his arm around Tooru’s waist, still fast asleep, and Tooru let him. He settled his hand carefully in Kageyama’s hair and let Kageyama be his reminder that he was still alive, despite all odds.


	62. NitoMikoRin - TRICK!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat, nitomikorin?
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with !! in the chapter title)

The smell of blood was so thick he could practically taste it, along with the sickeningly sweet smell of meat rotting over near the wall and the sweaty pulse of terror in the air.  His throat convulsed and he swallowed hard, jaw tight and fingernails digging into his palms.

He could do this.

He could do this.

A mannequin was in the corner, lifeless body slumped unnaturally and splashed a dull rust color, the long hair of it’s wig tangled and gnarled and splashed with that same rusty color.  Something flickered outside and for a moment the long tangled ponytail was burgundy and he froze while his stomach lodged in his throat.

He couldn’t do this.  It was too much.

He spun on his heel and retreated.  They could think whatever they wanted of him.  Fuck this.

–

_Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Spin._

Ai watched Rin pace along the gravel road.

_Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Spin._

It was almost like watching some weird dance.

_Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Spin._

Even without the bond just watching him would be making Ai jumpy.  He itched to move, to fight, to do something.

_Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Spin._

He wanted to rip and tear and run and feel his heart beat steady while his nerves sang and his instincts clawed at the constraints of his body.

_Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Spin._

Action.  That’s what he had accepted the bite for.  Not this sitting and being sheltered and protected.

_Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Step.  Spin._

He could handle himself.  The bite was his protection.

–

Seijuurou was being pulled in three different directions.  His and Momo’s bond was so much second nature it was like, well not breathing, but it was as close to it as they got.  But Rin’s bond made him antsy, indecisive, unsure of how to proceed.  Ai’s bond was sharp, pressuring, an unending need for action and motion and the thrill of a pounding heart.  His own instincts warned that caution was necessary here.  A thought out plan and careful steps forward.

Burgundy flooded his mind and he groaned and ran a hand down his face when firecrackers sizzled under his skin moments later.

He was nervous, jittery, overwhelmed in a way he had promised himself not to be after his parents…

Fuck it.

He got to his feet and stepped out of the shadowed doorway, the gravel crunching under his shoes was satisfying.  It was steps forward towards whatever future they had waiting.

He looked back at the Mikoshiba home and took a deep breath - such a nostalgic, human move - before striding forward, determined to look ahead and not behind.  He gestured for Ai and Rin to follow him, not slowing down the slightest as he passed them.

It was time to stop playing in the shadows and he knew just where they had to go.


	63. IwaKuro - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat! have you gotten a prompt for iwakuro yet?

Hajime pushed the vacuum towards the couch and didn’t even attempt to keep the grin off his face when he turned it on and watched Kuroo nearly fall off the couch in his surprised flailing.  He vacuumed up a few passes worth of glitter and crumbs while Kuroo gestured at him and said something.  A few somethings, actually, and none of them seemed very nice.  Once Kuroo’s mouth stopped moving Hajime shut off the vacuum.

“Sorry what was that?”

“Short version: you’re a damn asshole.”

“Oh.  Okay.”

The vacuum started up with a roar and Kuroo’s face scrunched up and he, Hajime assumed, muttered angrily as he got off the couch and stomped off down the hall.  Hey it wasn’t Hajime’s fault _someone_ was hungover after their Halloween party.  It also wasn’t Hajime’s fault there was glitter and cookie crumbs and questionable sticky juice stains on the carpet.  But, being the nice responsible roommate he was, he was still cleaning it up.

He heard Kuroo’s voice from the bathroom and finished vacuuming up quick before shutting the vacuum off and putting it away.

“What was that?”

“I asked whose phone number is written on my cheek in permanent marker?”

“Mine.”  Hajime leaned against the bathroom doorjamb.  “Apparently Mattsun was hitting on you but since his boyfriend was here too he had to give you a fake number and mine was the only one he could remember.”  Hajime snorted as Kuroo attempted to scrub the ink from his face.  “I have never been happier that I don’t drink.  I already have 5 missed calls and a dozen text messages from the rest of you all and it’s only nine.  I also have a vaguely threatening sounding voicemail from Suga defending his boyfriend’s honor.  I think that’s what he was saying.  He’s a bit smashed in it.  Also you missed a spot.”

Kuroo glared at his reflection and scrubbed angrily at his cheek again.

“If I had a boyfriend maybe I wouldn’t be ripping my face off to get rid of this shit.  He would have defended me last night.”

Hajime hummed and patted Kuroo’s shoulder consolingly before heading off towards the kitchen to start breakfast.  “Too bad you just had a sober roommate and a bunch of drunk friends.”

“Hajime be my boyfriend.”

Hajime looked over his shoulder to see Kuroo sticking his head out of the bathroom and pouting.

“What?”

“Be my boyfriend,” Kuroo repeated, utter sincerity in his voice and on his face.

“You’re seriously asking me out while you’re hungover, have cookie crumbs in your hair, and what looks like a fairly anatomically correct dick drawn on the back of your arm?”

Kuroo cursed and pulled himself back into the bathroom.

Which gave Hajime time to hide his flushed face in the freezer for a few minutes before Kuroo shuffled into the kitchen rubbing at the back of his arm. 

Hajime took one look at Kuroo’s stupid pouting face and pulled him into a kiss.


	64. AoKasa - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teruteru-universe asked: are you still doing this trick or treat? if yes, then... trick or treat - aokasa (knb). thanks~

“Out of everyone we know I honestly wouldn’t have expected you to be one of the ones excited for Kise’s Halloween party.”

Daiki stretched and hopped up off Kasamatsu’s couch.  He slung his arm around Kasamatsu’s shoulders and held his hand in front of his face.

“Two words.”  He counted them off with his fingers.  “Sexy.  Costumes.”

Kasamatsu batted his hand away and kicked at his shin with a disgusted look on his face.  Daiki loved that look.  It usually meant he’d eventually get what he wanted out of whatever the situation was.

“I am not wearing a sexy policeman costume.”  Kasamatsu slipped into his shoes and knelt down to tie them.  “Not at the party.  Not for a private party.  No.  Just.  No.”

“Fine,” Daiki said, waving his hand airily over his shoulder as he stepped out of Kasamatsu’s apartment.  “Be a boring pirate or vampire or something.  Whatever floats your boat.”

 

Yukio wasn’t entirely sure if the Toothless kigurumi really counted as a Halloween costume.  He _was_ sure that he didn’t really care.  He was also starting to worry just a little bit about what was taking Aomine so long to change.  He had insisted on waiting until they made it to Kise’s place to change and Yukio had, at first, assumed it was because he was planning on helping Kise with something he didn’t want to ruin his costume for.

But he and Kise had disappeared to change an hour ago when he and Yukio showed up and now Yukio’s been playing host for almost forty minutes.  At Kise’s party.  Which was just all sorts of wrong.

Okay so he was less _worried_ and more suspicious as all hell because what the fuck were Kise and Aomine getting up to?

He answered the door for another few people that he vaguely recognized from a few years back and turned to point where they could leave their jackets when the entire room fell into silence.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath because he remembered those silences.  Those were the “Kise just did something really really annoying oh shit Kasamatsu’s gonna be pissed” silences he could easily recall from basketball practice.

He turned around and slowly opened his eyes when he heard someone let out an appreciative whistle.

Aomine and Kise were in matching costumes.  Not too surprising actually.

Police costumes.  He could handle that, jokes about night sticks and cuffs aside.

Sexy police costumes.  That was where his brain noped out of the situation. 

Aomine in tight black, essentially, booty shorts.  A dark blue crop top with a cheesy fake badge.  Ugly “cop” hat and aviators.  Knee high leather boots.  All made to perfectly hug Aomine’s definitely male parts.

 _Nope_.

He met Aomine’s cocky grin with dead eyes and turned to the kitchen without a single word.  There was a bottle of vodka in the freezer with his name on it and he was going to need it to get through tonight.


	65. DaiSei - TRICK !! *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa---issei asked: i love you. but now i need trick or treat with daichi&sei.
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with * and !! in the chapter title)
> 
> yes you read that right. the free!trickverse (!!) meets the hq!trickverse (*)
> 
> (basically all of the !! and the * chapters are part of the same large au but it's not totally relevant until after the first !! * marked chapter)

Seijuurou stared down at the witch in front of him.

This was the person that the demon, Yaku, had told him to contact.  This was one of the main leaders of this little supernatural city.  He could feel the witch’s magic and could tell he was powerful.

But he had also been sitting on his front porch reattaching the nose to some undead creature with red spiked hair and wild eyes and scolding him about chasing after Tsukishima when he “knows damn well the fox is going to go bring the dragons now that you’ve pissed them off” when Seijuurou showed up and, well, Seijuurou will admit that he hasn’t exactly had a chance to be all that familiar with this many supernatural beings in one place but that sounded a bit… unstable to him.

Once he had waved the undead being off he turned his steady gaze to Seijuurou and gestured for him to come up onto the porch.

“So.  Mikoshiba, I presume.”

Seijuurou nodded.  “Sawamura?”

“Yep.  Yaku told me you’d probably be around before too long.  Said that the probability was high we had a mutual enemy.  Someone who had been causing your family some trouble?”

 

That had been two weeks ago.

Now Seijuurou is watching a dragon swooping down, raining fire from the skies, while a half shifted dragon claws through enemy after enemy.  Magic sizzles and crackles and the air is electric.  Fire.  Ice.  The blood in his veins is heating slowly as he watches the chaos unfold around him.

Sawamura wraps his fingers around Seijuurou’s wrist and yanks to catch his attention.

“Now would be a good time to get into this fight,” he growls.  “We would have gone after them eventually on our own.  But you’re the one that brought this fight to us now.”

Seijuurou can feel the rush through the bond.  Ai and Rin and Momo aching.  Craving.  Burning up with the need to rip and tear and maim and drink drink drink their fill.

They know their limits, their boundaries.  It’s been a long two weeks readying for war.

Someone rushes to them, someone he doesn’t recognize, and Sawamura tenses, magic collecting in the air for an attack.  Seijuurou gets there first and he is like razor wire.  Shredding and tearing, eyes glinting dangerously in the night.

He straightens smoothly.  His eyes flutter open and he feels the others diving into the fight with glee as he meets Sawamura’s gaze.

Seijuurou licks his lips and grins something he knows is a bit wild looking.

“After you,” he practically purrs and Sawamura shudders, tripping on Seijuurou’s velvety tone for a moment before steeling himself against it.

“Oh,” Sawamura says appreciatively as he eyes Seijuurou like he’s a whole new class of creature.  “There it is.  Welcome to the fight.”

A yowl echoes across the clearing and Seijuurou gives in to his instincts.


	66. UshiYui - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grand-inquisitor-of-feels asked: if you're still accepting trick or tr. eat ship prompts, ushiyui

Yui watched the ink on her skin slink down from the inside of her elbow, morphing from a crow into a cat, down to her wrist and then coil up onto her palm like a tiny snake, ready to strike.  Ushijima followed the path it took a moment later with one finger barely brushing her skin, his own tattoo sliding down from his shoulder and vining around his arm in loose spirals until it settled, dark and bruise-like, as the tip of his finger nestled into her palm.

It had been a good day, though long and tiring, and she was happy to be home and sprawled in her bed (recently made with fresh clean sheets thanks to the man beside her.)

Ushijima’s finger slid away from her palm and back up her arm and the snake chased after him.  He nudged her shoulder until she took the hint and rolled onto her stomach and then his warm hands were digging into her muscles and before long she was practically melting into the mattress.  If she never had to move from here ever again she would be perfectly okay with that.  She could just melt and become one with the bed and never have to work or put on clothes or be a human ever again.  That would be okay.

Ushijima chuckled like he could read her mind, and sometimes she thinks maybe he can, before he presses a kiss to her bare shoulder.

“Go to sleep, my little sprite,” he murmured against her skin.  “We can talk about our days over breakfast.”

Yui grabbed sleepily for his hand and hummed happily when he stretched out and pulled her against his chest.  The last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep was their fingers meeting, tattoos seeming to twist together in the moonlight.


	67. ShibaShiba - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notsuchasecret asked: trick or treat shibashiba :)

“No,” Ai said as soon as he spotted Seijuurou ushering someone past the open door of the locker room.  “I don’t know where you stole him from but put him back.”

“Ah, hello!  I’m Shibayama.”  He bowed politely and Ai did the same.

“I’m Nitori and whatever my former captain told you to get you to follow him you should disregard.”

“No need to be so harsh, Ai.”

“He has a penchant for kidnapping small adorable athletes.”

Shibayama glanced at Ai and then up to Seijuurou.  “Um.”

“Except for me.  I was actually part of his team.”  Ai sighed.  “Sometimes I think I was the one who started this weird little thing of his.”

“Actually I kind of got turned around and separated from my teammates and Mikoshiba said he’d show me to the gym where the university volleyball teams were all meeting?”

Seijuurou grinned down at Ai smugly.  “See, Ai?  I’m not the deviant you like to pretend I am.”

“Fine,” Ai finally said after staring up at Seijuurou for a minute.  “You have ten minutes to show him the gym before you have to be back to help me with the swimmers.  You are not leaving me with only Momo for backup again or so help me…” He let his sentence drop off threateningly.  Shibayama gave him a wary look but Seijuurou just shrugged and gently nudged Shibayama along the hallway.

“You’re the best, Ai!”

Once they were around the corner and out of sight Seijuurou dropped his arm back around Shibayama’s shoulders and smiled when Shibayama’s arm slid around his waist.

“Now, Yuuki.  Where were we?”


	68. poly!Suga - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suga-my-koushi asked: trick or treat: poly!suga

Koushi was pretty sure that everything he was wearing - everything within reach actually - wasn’t really his.  It all belonged to one of his significant others.  The pants he was pretty sure were Oikawa’s, the shirt he knew was Kiyoko’s, the jacket was definitely Iwaizumi’s - he could still smell the cologne on it.  He wiggled his toes and grinned down at his - Akaashi’s  - striped toe socks.  Tsukishima’s scarf was plucked from the hook near the door and Koushi put on the only thing of his own before leaving: his shoes.

He loved fall.  Not just because of the colors changing and the fact that Halloween was just around the corner.  He loved the crispness in the air and the way one brisk breeze could practically change the landscape.  He loved the fact that he could wear layer upon layer of his partners’ clothing, that he could essentially take a walk with any of them just by pulling on an extra sweatshirt or wrapping a scarf around his neck.

There was a distinct comfort in feeling like Kiyoko’s hands were in his own when he slid on her extra pair of gloves, in feeling Akaashi’s arms around him when he pulled on a sweater, in hearing Iwaizumi’s laughter when he slipped into a loose pair of shorts far too big for him.

 

“I wondered where that went.”  Koushi grinned when Tsukishima tugged on the scarf around his neck.

Iwaizumi held a cup of coffee in front of each of their faces with a laugh.  “Can we not just for one day?”

“Nope,” they answered in unison.


	69. NagiAi - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: trick or treat nagitori?

Sugar coated lips danced across his skin.  Left a glittering bracelet around his wrist.  Stole another beat from his heart and left stardust in his veins.

There was magic at work here.  Something strange and otherworldly.

He loved it.

He loved it every day of the year but Halloween made it easier to reach.  Made it easier for the glitter and sparkle and wonder of that something more out there to shimmer into reality and settle shining fingers of wonder between his own.

Their laughter was the crinkle of cellophane.  Their smiles the candy coated shell underneath.

Nagisa looked at him from across the room and Ai felt the jitter of a sugar rush in his fingertips.

It was a smile beneath a shining mask.  A brush of fingers leaving trails of glitter behind.

Halloween was magic and moonstone and stardust.  Coincidentally, so was Nagisa.

 

Ai loved them both.


	70. Yama & MatsuHana - TRICK+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hello!! trick or treat please? with yamaguchi and matsuhana?
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with + in the chapter title)

Tadashi tied his hair back with a sigh.  He was exhausted but he couldn’t stop scanning the landscape, looking, waiting, hoping.  It was pointless, he knew.  It was statistically impossible for them to have all made it.

“Improbable,” Matsukawa broke into his thoughts.  “Not impossible Yamaguchi.”

“I know but-”

“No buts,” Matsukawa interrupted.  “I promised you, didn’t I?”  Tadashi nodded and let Matsukawa pull him down onto his lap.  “We just got a little split up is all.  Temporary setback.”

 

“Temporary setback,” Tadashi whispered to himself after the yellow-green light of the world has faded to black and Matsukawa had fallen into an uneasy sleep.  Matsukawa made an unhappy noise and buried himself further into their meager pile of blankets and Tadashi knew he was dreaming about the others.  Specifically Hanamaki.

They were the same kind of dreams that Tadashi had about Tsukishima and the others.  The dreams where them happy and together was the reality and this sickening yellow-green world that smelled like feet most days was the dream.

“A promise is a promise.”  He sighed in the darkness and joined Matsukawa under the blankets.  He couldn’t give up hope yet.  Perseverance was one of his strongest traits, after all.


	71. Riko/Hyuuga/Kiyoshi - TRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: you're doing knb trick/treats?! can i request hyuuga/kiyoshi/riko?

Teppei had promised they’d have fun.

He had promised.

This.  This was not Junpei’s idea of fun at all.

This was a mess that he would be stuck cleaning up.

Riko punched him in the arm as she jogged past.

“Live a little, Hyuuga.”

“Real funny coming from banshee,” he snapped back.

“I know.  My humor is one of my best qualities.”

Junpei rolled his eyes and jogged after her.  Maybe if he was hungover tomorrow they’d take pity on him and help with the clean up.

Teppei’s wild laughter filled the air and Junpei groaned when magic crackled after it.  Or maybe not.

This is what he gets for running around with a banshee and a forest witch.  Shrieking filled his ears and he grinned, cracking his neck as he picked up the pace and darted through the trees.  It was okay.  He fit in pretty damn well with these two here at the end of the world.


	72. OiTana - TREAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toxixpumpkin asked: trick or treat!! oitana~! <3

He gave one last look at the mirror, pressed his hand to his chest, took a deep breath, and willed the butterflies in his chest to settle.

You’d think that after five years the butterflies and jitters and whirly hurly flutters would have calmed down a little.  And maybe for other people they do.  But Ryuu had always been told he wasn’t like other people.  He choose to take it as the compliment it usually wasn’t meant to be.

His phone buzzed on the counter and he grinned at the text from Tooru.

Five years and Ryuu was still running late for their dates.  Five years and Tooru was still sending angry emojis at Ryuu for being late.

 

 **To: Space Prince**  
not my fault it takes time to look this good.  esp for halloween

 **From: Space Prince**  
it’s halloween just show your ugly mug and you’ll scare everyone

 **To: Space Prince**  
you love my ugly mug.  i’ll be there in twenty

 

There was something about waiting for Ryuu that always left Tooru feeling breathless with anticipation.  Even after five yeas and thousands of dates - most of which Ryuu was at least ten minutes late to no matter how early he left for them.

Unfortunately for the state of his heart and lungs Ryuu himself left Tooru breathless as well and the moment he spotted Ryuu at the end of the block he felt everything inside him stutter to a stop for a beat and then kick back into high gear because Ryuu, his amazing, wonderful Ryuu, was absolutely stunning and he was the luckiest person in the world.

Ryuu gave him a confused pout when he sat down across from him and Tooru hadn’t said a word.

“Holy shit you’re gorgeous.”  Ryuu flushed and buried his face in his hands.  “Happy Halloween, darling,” Tooru laughed and pulled one of Ryuu’s hands away from his face so he could lace their fingers together.

“Happy Halloween, Tooru.”


	73. AsaMoni - TREAT#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tanakaryuu asked: how about trick or treat with asahi & moniwa? i love your writing so much btw <3
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with # in the chapter title)

Kaname hung his head over the edge of the couch with a smile and stared at Asahi sprawled on the floor, glittering crown lost somewhere back by the door and woodland fairy makeup smeared beyond recognition.  Of course some of the matching makeup was smeared across Kaname’s cheeks and the smear that ran from Asahi’s chin down his throat matched up with the makeup staining Kaname’s fingers.

Fingers that were attached to arms that were not cooperating with him at the moment.

He was trying to pull the blanket from the back of the couch down onto himself but for some reason instead he was reaching out for Asahi’s sleeve and tugging on in insistently.  He was pretty sure that’s not what he was going for.

Asahi squinted up at him gently tried to tug his sleeve from Kaname’s fingers.  They stopped listening to his commands as well and he found himself face down on Asahi’s stomach with the sleeve still in his clutches.

“Oops,” Kaname muttered.

Asahi giggled, like the damn woodland fairy he was, and Kaname sighed at the musical noise.  They were both going to regret the party in the morning.  Or at least the part where they let Suga talk them into that last drinking game.  But right now, laying on the floor with Asahi giggling and running his hand across Kaname’s shoulders, he couldn’t really even bring himself to care all that much.  It was a problem for future hungover Kaname to deal with.


	74. KageTsukki - TREAT#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: hi, if you're still doing the trick or treat. i'd like to request a treat for kagetsukki, pretty please with a cherry on top 

Tobio shakes his head when Tsukishima finally shows up at Suga’s Halloween Bash.  Part of him had been sure that Tsukishima wouldn’t actually do it.  Part of him had hoped he would just so that Tobio wouldn’t be alone in his maybe not a real costume thing.  Mostly he had made sure the battery on his phone was fully charged so he could have plenty of photo and video evidence of the night.

Not just of Tsukishima.  He wasn’t sure when or why he would need them but he already has pictures of Yui as Wonder Woman and Kuroo the pirate and Iwaizumi the cop, though he feels strangely guilty about the ones of Iwaizumi.  Probably just remnants of that whole looking up to him since he was twelve thing.  There were also pictures of Akaashi as some kind of undead pop star thing.  Tobio isn’t 100% sure what Akaashi is just that it obviously involved a lot of makeup and glitter.  Oikawa had stolen his phone for awhile and when he managed to pry it back out of his hands there were at least a dozen photos of him posing in his princess costume and half a dozen more of himself with a surprisingly tolerant looking Akaashi.  There are shots of Tanaka in his angel costume, Suga in his devil outfit, and then a few of the two of them terrorizing different people, pretending to be the good and evil sides of their choices.  He thinks the one of them standing behind Asahi, dressed as a woodsy creature of some kind complete with wide startled eyes, while he stares straight at Tobio’s camera with a look of panic is probably one of his favorites so far.

Until Tsukishima walks in and Tobio gets a profile shot of him in the doorway, the string of lights down Suga’s hallway stretching out behind him like little lanterns.  He was wearing a green dinosaur kigurumi.

“You’re kind of adorable in an angry way,” Tobio states when Tsukishima leans against the wall next to him.

“How drunk are you?”  Tsukishima doesn’t deny the adorableness.  Interesting.  Their shoulders aren’t quite touching and Tobio is just drunk enough to almost have the guts to close that space. 

“Not quite enough apparently.”

He stares at the tiny gap between their shoulders until Tsukishima reaches up and bats at his horn.

“I didn’t think you’d actually show up in a pastel blue and pink unicorn kigurumi.  Just.  Wow.”

“Says the dinosaur.”

Tsukishima scoffs at him and turns to look out at the people cramming into Suga’s living room.  Tobio stares at the space between their shoulders.  Or the lack of space.

“Just kiss him already,” Tanaka pipes up from beside him and Tobio startles, gaze tearing away from their shoulders to where Tanaka had slid up against the wall next to him.  Tanaka’s cheeks are covered in a soft glitter and for a moment Tobio thinks that he really could be an angel.

Then a flash of red distracts him and he stares at the tip of Suga’s red and black trident poking him in the chest.

“Sloppy makeouts,” Suga hisses, poking him a couple times for emphasis.  “Use my room if you need it.”  He winks and then spins away to find his next victim.

“Use protection.”  Tanaka winks and then he’s gone with a whirl, leaving a dusting of glitter in the air and Tobio blinking dumbly after him.

Tsukishima’s face looks about as red as Tobio’s feels as he shoves away from the wall.  He stops a few steps away while Tobio is still mourning the loss of their shoulders pressed together and shuffles back enough to bat at Tobio’s horn again.

“Come on, King of the Unicorns.  I’m not kissing you in front of a crowd.”


	75. IwaTanaMatsu - TRICK+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa---issei asked: ask and ye shall receive: tanaiwamatsu trick or treat!
> 
> this is one linked au (marked with + in the chapter title)

Ryuu never would have expected to wake up to the clanks and crashes of the world outside followed by eerie silence with Iwaizumi curled against his chest and Matsukawa plastered to his back.  Unexpected had become the new normal pretty quickly and sometimes he wakes up expecting to hear Noya’s wild laughter and Daichi scolding them for being too loud.

 

It had been a long shot.  Coming back to Chikara’s place after he and Kageyama had stumbled upon Oikawa’s little squad and then gotten separated.  He had been hoping that, if nothing else, they could at least be in familiar territory.  Though nothing was really familiar anymore.  Everything had gone a bit topsy-turvy in this baby shit green world.

 

At least Iwaizumi and Matsukawa had each other.  Ryuu knew he was lucky to have anyone with him.  Lucky to not be stranded somewhere alone with no one to talk to but his own shadow.  But sometimes he couldn’t help but feel left behind.  They were perfectly great people to be stuck with in the grand scheme of things he supposed.  He glanced over and watched the two of them move through the scattered remains of the building they were searching for supplies perfectly in sync.  Years of trust and friendship and sometimes Ryuu missed that.  He missed people who knew what he was thinking with a glance.  People who could sense his shitty moods almost before he could.

 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were good people.  They never tried to keep him at a distance, never tried to make him feel alone.  But here, in Chikara’s apartment and the one next door they had torn a small entryway into, sometimes he felt like he was the only person left in the world.  For all he knew he was the only one left who remembered Karasuno the way those who went there did.

 

Sometimes they were a little unhinged.  There wasn’t much to laugh at these days but none of them were really made to remain stoic for long periods of time.  Sometimes their laughter was sharp, broken glass shattering on cement.  Sometimes they laughed until they cried and fell asleep in a pile of tangled limbs and damp cheeks.

Ryuu laughed and the harshness of the sound scared him a little.

What scared him more was when he heard someone scrambling through the hole from Chikara’s apartment a few moments later and he stared at the only two people he knew for sure were still alive sitting across from him, fingers wrapping around weapons that were never out of reach.

 _Maybe today is finally the day I die._   Ryuu thought, the same as he had every morning since the world fell apart.  Then he stepped up next to Iwaizumi, bumping their shoulders together in a familiar gesture of solidarity.  

His knife hit the floor with a clatter and he felt Matsukawa’s palm warm through his battered sweatshirt.

 _Or maybe I’m already dead._  He thought when he recognized the two people - the two very much alive and well people - nearly falling over each in their excitement to reach them.

**Author's Note:**

> these, and more, can all be found over on [tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com) so feel free to come check them out (and yell at me if you need to)


End file.
